Tu m'appartiens !
by Ascleme
Summary: Tesla est bien décidé à faire ses preuves. Battu par son propre maitre, il va se retrouver au cœur d'une chasse, menée par Szayel et le dangereux Grimmjow. Pourquoi ce fauve met il tant de haine dans cette traque ?  Yaoi, violence /!\
1. Chien, tu m'appartiens

_**Tu m'appartiens !**_

Avertissement : présence de liaisons homosexuelles, et la violence est de mise. Je vous souhaite cependant une agréable lecture.  
Rating T : violence, lime. La soumission est le thème principal de cette fiction. Cependant, le dernier chapitre est classé M.

Disclaimer : si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous savez quoi chercher. Nnoitra, Tesla, Szayel, Grimmjow, Ilforte, les chaines et les bottines à talons appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'auteur de Bleach !

Note de l'auteur : Je vous livre donc le premier chapitre de "Tu m'appartiens !". J'ai adoré écrire ce texte, qui attend bien sagement dans mes dossiers. Il y a un total de Quatre chapitres. J'attends avec impatience vos critiques, vos reviews ou vos mails, qui sont pour moi un véritable plaisir !

* * *

**"Ma prière toujours dans vos cieux comme un astre,**  
**Et mon amour toujours présent à tes pieds comme un chien."**

(Victor Hugo)

**Chapitre 1 : Chien, tu m'appartiens.**

Les mains du jeune homme peignaient avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable la longue coulée de cheveux couleur corbeau. Il soupira en relâchant la dernière mèche, son maître se releva aussitôt, et remonta son immense capuche. Nnoitra venait de quitter la pièce, sans ajouter un seul mot. Tesla replia méthodiquement les serviettes de son bain, et les déposa en hauteur, avant de quitter la pièce. Quand il regagna la chambre principale, le quinto s'était déjà échappé dans Las Noches. Il aurait tout donné pour le suivre, mais sa vie risquait d'être mise en danger. Son maitre ne risquait rien. Il était fort, agile, impitoyable. La seule personne capable de lui tenir tête physiquement avait été réduite à l'état de poupon baveux. Mais l'envie était plus forte que tout. Tesla voulait veiller sur son maître. Mais la première, et dernière, tentative de protection s'était soldée par un échec. La proie s'était échappée, et de rage, Nnoitra avait attrapé sa pauvre Fraccion par le visage, et avait enfoncé son pouce sous sa paupière droite. La pression ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'un petit « plop » lui signala que le petit globe blanc avait finit par éclater.

Tesla épousseta le bas de sa veste, et contempla la pièce. Comme toujours, Nnoitra s'était absenté toute la journée. La pièce était à la mesure du propriétaire des lieux. Les chaises étaient assez hautes pour accueillir ses jambes interminables, le plafond assez haut pour qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête. Un physique tout simplement hors normes, improbable. Tout son corps était une injure aux lois de la gravité humaine. Filiforme, démesuré, et pourtant... Tesla laissa échapper un long soupir, et déposa une assiette en proportion avec l'appétit de l'Espada. Il apporta un unique couvert, et une carafe d'eau pure. Son roi, son maître, avait une fâcheuse habitude : il détestait tout ce qui respirait, clignait des yeux, ou osait le regarder. Par conséquent, il ne mangeait jamais avec les autres. Il comptait toujours sur Tesla pour lui préparer quelque chose.

_« Bonsoir, Nnoitra. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »_

Le jeune homme s'entraînait à la répéter, tous les jours avant son entrée. Cette phrase, il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire. Elle restait coincée dans sa gorge. D'ailleurs, il pensait sincèrement se faire étrangler s'il lui posait cette question, en osant le tutoyer. Ou pire, selon l'humeur plus ou moins massacrante. Tesla vérifia une dernière fois la propreté de son uniforme. Nnoitra détestait la saleté. Tout ce qui représentait une certaine forme de tâche, de déchet, le rendait comme fou. La mante religieuse était tellement irritable, que seul un autre membre de l'Espada osait le défier, quitte à y perdre une touffe de poils bleus. Enfin cela revenait plus à du masochisme qu'autre chose.

Le cœur de Tesla manqua un battement quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'était pas d'un naturel craintif, mais la force spirituelle qui se dégageait de lui laissait présager que Nnoitra était contrarié. Il traînait son Zanpakuto derrière lui, immense et presque poétique aux yeux du fifre. Deux croissants de lune qui s'entrecroisaient pour gouverner les nuits. La chaîne qui reliait sa taille à l'arme mortelle était maculée de sang. L'Espada se laissa tomber sur une chaise droite, et replia sa capuche dans sa nuque. Quand il faisait ça, Tesla savait qu'il abaissait sa garde, et que s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait lui adresser quelques mots. Une dizaine, tout au plus. Souvent les mêmes.

_« Votre repas est presque chaud, _murmura Tesla. _Souhaitez vous..._

_- La ferme. Apporte moi ça tout de suite. »_

La Fraccion baissa la tête. Il était toujours ainsi. Nnoitra ne le détestait pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas s'y prendre pour montrer son affection, après le nombre incalculable d'Hollows tués. Une pensée peut être un peu trop niaise dans son esprit, mais ce qui l'aidait à supporter sa condition. Il donnait, sans cesse. Il ne recevait jamais. Parfois une insulte bien sentie, ni plus ni moins.

_« Eh ! Quand t'auras terminé tes simagrées, tu vas peut être m'apporter à bouffer ? »_

Tesla se gifla mentalement. Nnoitra devait probablement le détester depuis qu'il avait osé l'aider. Depuis que la Troisième Espada avait été vaincue. C'était une affaire personnelle, et ce n'était pas un misérable arrancar de bas étage qui allait lui faciliter la tâche. Devant le soupir dédaigneux de son maître, le jeune subordonné apporta un plat, remplit de la nourriture préférée du numéro cinq. De la viande, énormément de viande.

_« T'iras nettoyer Santa Teresa. Y'a des morceaux dessus. »_

Le supérieur décrocha sa ceinture, ainsi que le mousquet qui le reliait à son arme. Tesla attrapa l'arme, aussi lourde que lui, si ce n'est plus. Et Jiruga le soulevait avec une telle facilité... Avec deux doigts, quand il voulait narguer ses victimes. La Fraccion souffla sous l'effort. Si Nnoitra n'avait pas cette chaine qui le connectait à la double faux, il n'arriverait même pas à frapper avec.

_« Après, tu dégages. J'ai plus besoin de toi._

_- Vous êtes certain ?_

_- Ces déchets me pourrissent la vie. Tu veux te joindre à eux ?_

_- Non, Nnoitra-Sama. Passez une bonne soirée. »_

C'était toujours ainsi. Tesla préparait un repas, nettoyait l'arme, et était remercié tous les soirs. Puis il revenait le lendemain. Il prenait soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, pour éviter de le réveiller. Il préparait encore de quoi se nourrir, sans jamais penser à lui, s'occupait du bain de son maître, et réglait les quelques tâches ménagères qu'il réclamait. Même si Nnoitra était un roi, il ne savait pas reconnaître la loyauté de ses sujets.

.

Nnoitra fit craquer ses très longs doigts, puis toutes ses articulations une à une. Il regarda le contenu de son assiette avec un air dégoûté. Si manger était une nécessité, il aurait voulu s'en passer. Une nourriture humaine, pour permettre à son corps de se régénérer. Conneries ! Avant, il se nourrissait des Hollows qui grouillaient un peu partout dans le Hueco Mondo. Parfois un Shinigami qui s'aventurait ici pour tenter d'en découdre. Mais les résultats ne variaient jamais. Il gagnait toujours. Là, c'était servi, déjà mort, dans son assiette. Aucune gloire à en tirer. C'était parfaitement inutile. Mais Aizen avait lourdement insisté pour que l'autre gamin s'occupe de lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de se faire materner... Par un faible. Rien de plus. Ce gamin était faible, trop collant, mal dégourdi. Nnoitra lui trouvait tous les défauts du monde, en y réfléchissant un peu. Il se releva, et retira sa veste. Il la jeta à travers la pièce, sans ménagement. De toute manière, son larbin allait ranger. Le reste de ses vêtements suivit le même trajet. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, nu, comme à son habitude. C'était ainsi que sa peau pouvait se reconstituer. Toutes les égratignures se fermaient au cours de la nuit.

_« EH !_ Hurla Nnoitra ! _Tesla ! Viens ici ! »_

L'Espada donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Souvent, le plus jeune dormait appuyé contre un mur de la chambre, à l'extérieur, comme pour monter une garde. Se rendre utile. Le numéro cinq gronda intérieurement après quelques secondes d'attentes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, presque timidement, Tesla dû lutter pour ne pas lui adresser un grand sourire.

_« Que puis je pour vous ?_

_- Demain, tu vas t'entraîner. J'en ai ras le cul de ton incompétence._

_- Bien, Nnoitra-Sama. _Tesla s'inclina très bas. _Ce sera tout ? _Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps du numéro cinq. _Je peux..._

_- Ouais. »_

Nnoitra tourna le dos à celui qu'il pouvait désigner comme un esclave, et ferma les yeux. Tesla regagna son poste, appuyé contre un mur. Il retira ses gants noirs, et les posa sur ses genoux. Depuis combien de temps cela durait ? Il avait perdu toutes ses notions de temps. Seule la nuit lui indiquait quand dormir, ou se lever. Par exemple, quand elle commençait à disparaître, il savait que c'était l'heure de se lever pour s'occuper de son roi. C'était devenu un automatisme. Même s'il avait voulu arrêter et s'enfuir... C'était impossible. Nnoitra le tuerait de ses propres mains. C'était peut être une forme d'intérêt, au fond.

_Oui, voilà, c'est ça,_ murmura Tesla.

…

* * *

…

La lame passa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Tesla déglutit difficilement, mais face à lui, son maître le menaçait de sa propre arme. Il n'avait pas réussit à vaincre le Hollow désigné, et c'était l'Espada qui avait dû le tuer. D'un seul coup, entre les deux yeux, incrustant un croissant de lune dans cette cervelle déjà pourrie par la haine et la vengeance.

_« Je... Je suis désolé, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Un foutu incapable ! C'est tout ce que tu es ! _Rugit Nnoitra._ Fous moi le camp d'ici ! »_

L'immense homme pointa du doigt le vaste désert du Hueco Mondo. Était ce une exile, en bonne et due forme ? Tesla frissonna un instant, avant de poser à nouveau sa main gantée sur la garde de son sabre. Ses dorures brillèrent un instant.

_« Je ne suis pas aussi faible... Que vous ne le pensez. _Tesla s'inclina légèrement. _Laissez moi encore une chance._

_- Une chance ?_ La langue de Nnoitra caressa le bout de son nez, en exposant soigneusement son tatouage. _Je t'en ai donné des centaines..._

_- Je suis le cinquantième plus puissant._

_- Te tuer pourrait me donner un peu plus... D'autorité. »_

Nnoitra quitta le rocher sur lequel il s'était assit. Ses longues jambes se campèrent dans le sol, comme un signe de défi. Sa main s'était glissée une fois de plus sur le manche de Santa Teresa. Tesla savait qu'il aurait dû se taire. Si lui avait quelques scrupules à tenter de blesser son maître, ce dernier n'en aurait aucun pour lui trancher la tête.

_« Tu sais que ton couteau à beurre ne va même pas me toucher ?_

_- J'en suis conscient,_ _Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces déchets, _gronda l'aîné.

_- Je ne suis pas lâche comme eux. »_

Nnoitra esquissa un sourire, lourd de haine et de menace. Tesla était une proie de choix. S'il ne l'avait pas tué jusque là, c'est parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre. Des fraccions, il pouvait en trouver des centaines. Moins collantes que celui là. Brutalement, il attrapa la chaîne de son Zanpakuto, et le projeta en direction de son cadet. Il sauta pour retomber lourdement sur la lame, et forca l'Espada à s'incliner légèrement.

_« Tu perds, j'te crève ! _Hurla Nnoitra.

_- Vous perdez..._

_- Impossible ! »_

Le numéro cinq souleva avec une facilité déconcertante son arme, projetant au passage Tesla contre un rocher. Il eut tout juste le temps de placer ses jambes pour éviter de se fracasser le dos. Si Nnoitra avait un Hierro impénétrable, son esprit n'était pas imperméable. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, et pointa les pierres qui entouraient son supérieur du bout des doigts. Elles explosèrent ensemble, formant un épais nuage de poussière.

_« Très amusant, _siffla Nnoitra. _Montre toi ! »_

Un ordre direct, que Tesla ne pouvait refuser. Cette fois, c'était à lui de rire. Il était rapide. Peut être plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était un adversaire de choix. Et sa cible à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Sans un bruit, il sauta une fois de plus en avant, en abattant son sabre vers ce qu'il espérait être sa seule chance de salut.

_« T'es à moi... »_

Tesla ferma les yeux, dans l'attente. C'est en entendant une bordée de jurons qu'il sut que sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Nnoitra ne pouvait plus l'attaquer. Pas avec son arme. Du bout de ses longs doigts, il tenait ce qu'il restait de la chaîne de sa Santa Teresa. Sans cela, il ne pouvait plus la soulever avec autant de facilité. Leur lien était rompu.

_« Je ne suis pas faible !_ Cria Tesla, son arme au poing. _Nous sommes à égalité._

_- La ferme, tu parles trop ! »_

Nnoitra savait que désormais, il allait devoir se battre à mains nues. Son poing traversa l'épais nuage de poussière, et percuta le cercle de protection de la lame de Tesla. Il recula sous le choc, et ses pieds tracèrent deux profonds sillons dans le sable. Il eut à peine le temps de se rétablir, qu'un second coup le força à reculer un peu plus. Ses talons buttèrent sur un rocher, et son cœur manqua un battement. La mante religieuse esquissa un large sourire, et l'étau de ses doigts se referma sur sa proie. La chair tendre d'un muscle pectoral lui indiqua que les vêtements avait étés déchirés par ses ongles.

_« Imbécile_, murmura Nnoitra. _Tu as perdu... »_

L'espada arracha le sabre de la main de Tesla, et d'un geste vif, lui enfonça l'arme dans son ventre. Il tourna la garde entre ses doigts, comme s'il voulait enrouler les intestins de sa victime tout autour. La Fraccion serra les dents, et se refusa de crier. Il n'était pas faible... Hors de question de le montrer de cette façon.

_« Je tiens mes promesses, je dois te tuer..._

_- Rends-toi... Verruca ! »_

Une ombre menaçante venait de recouvrir l'uniforme blanc de Nnoitra, et la lame qu'il tenait ne s'enfonçait plus dans les muscles de Tesla. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, et le sourire du supérieur s'effaça brusquement. La bête chargea, et percuta avec force son épaule. Déséquilibré, il tomba au sol. Les longues défenses étaient deux armes dangereuses, voir même mortelles. Un sabot s'écrasa dans le sable, à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas.

_« Tu peux pas gagner. Et tu sais pourquoi ? T'es pas foutu de me faire du mal. »_

Les pattes de l'animal se refermèrent sur les poignets du numéro cinq, et commencèrent à serrer les os qui menaçaient de craquer à chaque instant. Nnoitra avait regagné son sourire. Il avait toujours raison. Sa Fraccion était incapable d'aller plus loin.

_« Vas y !_ Gronda Nnoitra. _Voir si tu as quelque chose dans les tripes ! »_

Les yeux de Tesla se voilèrent un instant. C'était un ordre, qu'il ne pouvait renier. Il respira profondément, et ses deux défenses s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Le visage de serpent de Nnoitra emprisonné entre deux barreaux d'ivoire. Le souffle de la bête heurta la peau du numéro cinq, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

_« T'attends quoi ? De toute manière je crains rien... Depuis quand t'obéis plus ? »_

Le minotaure se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur sa victime, soulevant une vague de poussière et de sable. Il ne cherchait pas à l'étouffer, juste le faire taire. Lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Et surtout lui faire entendre raison. Il n'était plus le pauvre minable qui avait tenté de le protéger inutilement. Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur la respiration de son maître. Quand elle s'arrêta, son chant de victoire pouvait résonner dans les plaines brûlantes du désert du Hueco Mondo.

_« Foutu déchet. »_

…

* * *

…

Les paupières de Tesla avaient du mal à rester ouvertes. Quelque chose appuyait contre son dos, et il sentait que sa joue était posée sur quelque chose de métallique et froid. Il arrivait à entendre le frottement de deux mains sous un jet d'eau. Puis, il sentit la pression de cinq doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi que la piqûre d'une aiguille sur sa peau. Il devait être mort, et l'autre fou de service était en train de le recoudre pour rendre le corps plus ou moins présentable pour une quelconque cérémonie.

_« Ton chien est bien arrangé !_ La voix lui semblait totalement étouffée, mais familière. _Il a essayé de te mordre ?_

_- Essayé seulement._

_- Je lui ai déjà rafistolé un œil._

_- Il n'en a pas récupéré l'usage. Tu as donc merdé de A à Z._

_- L'échec fait partie de la réussite. Et puis... Ce n'est pas comme si il était important. »_

De toutes ses forces, le scientifique enfonça une aiguille dans la peau plus épaisse du dos. Tesla se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas réagir, mais ses yeux venaient de le trahir. En face de lui, deux hommes. La silhouette de son maître attira sa conscience. Il était appuyé contre un mur, et jouait avec la chaîne de Santa Teresa. L'immense faux n'y était toujours pas raccrochée, mais il ne semblait pas préoccupé. A en croire la tâche rose qu'il apercevait, Szayel s'affairait dans son travail.

_« Je ne veux pas de cicatrice._

_- Même pas une seule bien cachée ? _Cracha le scientifique, en piquant sans douceur la cuisse meurtrie du jeune homme. _Dommage._

_- Non. Si Aizen l'apprend..._

_- Depuis quand tu as peur de lui ?_

_- Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser devant ce bâtard de shinigami... Il va me le retirer et le refiler à Jaggerjack. Et là, je suis bon pour la fermer._

_- J'ai cru comprendre que ce cher fauve appréciait mon frère. Ton chien ne risque rien. »_

Un... Chien ? Les doigts de Tesla se resserrèrent dans le vide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Un chien était fidèle envers son maître, et son maître aimait l'animal en retour. Mais ça ne collait pas. Il lui jetait un os de temps à autre, lui demandait de se battre pour une récompense futile. Mais jamais la moindre preuve d'affection.

_« Tu lui as fait quoi ?_

_- Il pensait avoir gagné. Il est trop sûr de lui. Cet imbécile... Il a baissé sa garde._

_- Manque un morceau ici. _Szayel pointa l'épaule de Tesla. _J'lui remet quelque chose ? »_

Quelque chose de chaud s'appuya contre son omoplate. Qu'inventait il encore pour lui faire du mal ? Tesla savait parfaitement que cet homme torturait régulièrement son propre frère, pour le progrès de la science des esprits. Foutaises ! Il aimait lui faire mal, il n'en avait rien à faire de sa souffrance ! Une autre aiguille lui transperça la peau. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose d'étranger allait faire partie de son corps. Il tenta de se soulever, mais deux immenses sangles immobilisaient ses bras.

_« Oh oh... On dirait que ton chien se réveille, _minauda Szayel. _Je l'endors ?_

_- Non. Ça lui apprendra. N'est ce pas, Tesla ?_

_- Nn... Nnoitra-Sama... »_

La douleur lui transperça l'échine. La main gantée de Szayel agrippa sa cuisse, pour le forcer à s'immobiliser. La peau diaphane céda sans difficulté, et se déchira sous les doigts de l'Espada. Tesla se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus pour étouffer une plainte.

_« Arrête,_ gronda Nnoitra. _Il va arrêter de bouger. N'est ce pas, Tesla ?_

_- Oui, Nnoitra-Sama._ Le plus jeune se mit à gémir quand les doigts du scientifique lâchèrent enfin les muscles de ses cuisses. _Je..._

_- T'as perdu. Estime toi heureux de pas crever sur place. »_

L'esprit de Tesla tiqua sur ces mots. Nnoitra avait eut une occasion en or de le tuer, et de gagner encore plus de puissance.

_« J'ai d'autres larbins à disposition,_ chuchota Szayel. _Plus obéissants._

_- Remets celui là en place, ça me suffira._

_- Bah... Ça m'en fera un de plus dans l'estomac. _L'homme se pencha sur le corps dénudé, et pressa ses doigts contre le bas de son dos. _Eh... Regarde ça._

_- Ne le touche pas._

_- Tu me dois bien ça. Après tout, je t'ai aidé..._ La main de Szayel pressa le lobe des fesses de son patient. _Je n'ai rien de très intéressant dans mes laboratoires, ces derniers temps._ _Comestible, au mieux... »_

Les doigts de Szayel se glissèrent contre l'intimité de Tesla. Ce dernier n'osait crier. Son maître lui avait ordonné de ne plus bouger. Mais un craquement sourd éveilla son attention. Il tenta de se retourner, mais les sangles lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Nnoitra compresser la main coupable du scientifique. Les os devaient être broyés, réduits en charpie.

_« T'as aucun droit sur ma fraccion, déchet._

_- Je suis le seul capable de le soigner. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'approcher,_ siffla Szayel. _Il va devoir se passer de mes soins. »_

Szayel recula, et massa sa main blessée. Il savait très bien que Nnoitra pouvait le tuer, voir même le détruire d'un simple geste. Mais le provoquer avait quelque chose de très agréable pour lui. Car il savait qu'il avait raison. Il attrapa un scalpel sur sa table de matériel, et en passa le tranchant sur ses os brisés. Ça ne lui faisait déjà plus mal. Ce qu'il voyait le fascinait trop pour se concentrer sur sa propre douleur.

_« Je préfère ça... »_

Nnoitra s'était reculé, son unique œil rivé sur la cuisse sanguinolente de son inférieur. C'est lui qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ce gamin. Pas cette espèce de travesti rose fluo qui se prétendait supérieur aux autres. Son poing se referma sur sa chaîne brisée. Une chose était certaine, Tesla allait payer pour cet affront. Le scalpel trancha avec plus de douceur, pour dégager un éclat rocheux de la hanche du patient. L'aiguille et son fil s'étaient faits plus tremblants, plus délicats. L'aura malfaisante du numéro cinq devait y être pour quelque chose. Tesla la ressentait. Pourquoi était il encore en vie, au juste ? C'était vaincre ou mourir. Il tenta d'écouter son propre cœur.

_« Il est pas encore totalement formé, il est encore jeune._

_- Il est aussi vieux que moi, _grommela Nnoitra_. Si ce n'est plus. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé._

_- Il n'est pas à ton image. Dans le genre antithèse de son maître, on fait difficilement mieux,_ cingla Szayel. _Il serait idéal dans mes laboratoires._

_- Contente toi de ton déchet de frère pour tes conneries. »_

Nnoitra arracha les sangles de la table, comme s'il s'agissait de bêtes fils de couture. Il attrapa l'uniforme lacéré de sa Fraccion, et lui jeta au visage. Tesla enfila du mieux possible la tenue, en évitant soigneusement de toucher ses blessures. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Il se voyait au dessus de son maître, et à savourer cette proximité. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il n'était plus là. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de griffes avaient déchiqueté son dos. Probablement la forme libérée de Nnoitra. Une imposante mante religieuse. Cruelle et impitoyable, elle avait dû lui dévorer quelques morceaux de chair. Puis il s'était réveillé sur cette table glacée, nu et à la merci de ce fou. A cette pensée, il frissonna.

_« C'est vous... _Murmura Tesla. _Vous avez raison. Je suis faible. »_

Cette fois, ses paupières battaient à toute vitesse. A côté de lui, Szayel faisait craquer ses os brisés. Une fascination morbide pour ces chairs disloquées, ces os prêts à déchiqueter la peau qu'ils déformaient. C'en était presque délicieux à ses yeux, ce mélange de douleur et de couleurs. Il tenta de remettre les phalanges en place, sous une grimace de douleur.

_« Souviens t'en,_ cracha Nnoitra. _Baise tes fraccions, c'est ton problème. Mais ne l'approche plus jamais. »_

L'immense main de Nnoitra s'était refermée sur les côtes du scientifique. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait les briser. Lui perforer les poumons sans aucune difficulté, lui faire cracher tout son sang. Lui faire regretter d'avoir osé porter sa main sur ce qui lui revenait de droit. De ses deux mains, il pouvait probablement faire le tour de sa cage thoracique. Quand il le relâcha, Szayel sembla chasser des poussières de son uniforme, visiblement peu impressionné.

* * *

Tesla suivait piteusement son maître. Une douleur cuisante dans son dos lui indiqua qu'il avait été gravement touché. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était le comportement de Nnoitra. Une forme de jalousie ? Ou simplement le plaisir de revendiquer la propriété d'un chien peu ou mal dressé ? Ou un goût du défi envers ce scientifique fou ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. S'il se laissait aller, il risquait de continuer ainsi toute la soirée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'heure actuelle. A en juger la luminosité, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Tesla devança son maître, pour lui ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Son unique œil violet le fixa un moment, avant de se décider à rentrer.

_« Prépare quelque chose, _murmura Nnoitra. _J'ai faim._

_- Que désirez vous ?_

_- Ce que tu trouves dans les placards. »_

Nnoitra posa sa main sur son ventre. Il pensait que c'était de la faim. Mais la perspective d'avaler quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Tesla boitait légèrement en direction des cuisines. Une simple planche à découper, un couteau, et de la viande du monde humain. Le numéro cinq soupira. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas composé de viscères, d'un cœur, d'une trachée, ou de tout autre organe caractérisé de « normal ». Mais ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains lui faisait mal. Peut être une retombée du comportement de Szayel ? Il se sentait parfois ainsi après un combat difficile, contre une dizaine d'ennemis. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'une excitation soudaine, son énergie spirituelle qui se mettait à bouillonner dans ses veines... Avait il des veines ? Les mêmes que celles des humains ?

_« Tesla. Viens ici. »_

Le blond ne chercha même pas à négocier. Il planta le couteau qu'il utilisait pour découper la viande dans sa planche, et essuya ses mains maculées de sang animal. La démarche de Tesla se faisait hésitante, prudente. C'était probablement l'heure de sa punition, pour avoir brisé la chaîne de Santa Teresa.

_« Assis. »_

Un « je ne suis pas votre chien » résonna dans la tête de Tesla, mais il se montra aussi obéissant qu'à son habitude. Face à son maître, il semblait dans l'attente.

_« Donne moi ton bras. »_

Le jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le côté. C'était ça, la sanction ? S'arracher un membre et se taire ? Soit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et commença à tirer dessus.

_« Lâche ça, imbécile !_

_- Mais..._

_- Ça. Montre le moi. _Nnoitra avait désigné le coude de son protégé. _Tout de suite. »_

Tesla semblait rassuré. Il releva ses manches, puis retira ses gants. Le fifre se mit à genoux, face à son roi. Enfin, il tendit son bras, subjugué par cette soudaine curiosité. Les doigts de Nnoitra attrapèrent sans ménagement l'articulation, ils pouvaient sans doute en faire le tour, et la serra très fort. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher. Il enfonça avec force son pouce sous la peau si fine, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. Il y avait bien un élément rouge qui suintait de la blessure... Mais quand il s'amusait avec un humain, il se tordait de douleur. Là, il restait parfaitement stoïque. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité. Une banalité indolore. Et pourtant, il savait ce que c'était la douleur. Nnoitra pouvait la définir aussi bien physiquement que scientifiquement.

_« Tu as mal ? _Souffla Jiruga. _Si j'enfonce encore... »_

Théoriquement à cette profondeur, il devait trouver un tendon, celui qui gouvernait ses réactions. Nnoitra pressa quelque chose de dur, et l'avant bras se contracta.

_« Tu ne sais pas te maîtriser ? L'œil_ de Nnoitra semblait jeter des éclairs. _Il n'y a pas de sang. Du moins... Pas autant que chez un humain._

_- J'en suis incapable. _Tesla tenta de se retirer de la poigne d'acier, sans succès. _Puis je continuer à préparer..._

_- Reste ici. »_

Tesla soupira en regardant son bras. Son énergie spirituelle lui hurlait de s'enfuir, mais son corps restait stoïque face à la menace. L'expression de son maître le fascinait de plus en plus.

_« Pourquoi as tu laissé Szayel faire ?_

_- Vous m'avez donné un ordre. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir._

_- Alors si je t'ordonne d'aller te faire sauter par ce connard dégénéré, tu vas le laisser faire les yeux fermés ? »_

Nnoitra avait relâché sa pression sur le coude de son fifre, et s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur. Tesla s'était reculé, toujours à genoux. Il baissa la tête, honteux de lui même. Partagé entre deux feux, il ne savait pas quoi choisir.

_« J'ai toujours obéis. Et je dois toujours le faire..._

_- Alors ?_

_- Si c'est votre volonté..._ Tesla tenta de se cacher dans le col de son uniforme._ Je dois l'exécuter._

_- Tu m'appartiens, imbécile !_ Nnoitra se laissa tomber sur son siège, et suça avec avidité le sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts. _S'il te touche encore une fois... Je vous tue tous les deux de mes propres mains._

_- Oui, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Retourne travailler. »_

Au passage, le numéro cinq glissa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Tesla. Il en arracha une mèche, faisant grimacer le jeune homme. C'était à lui. Tout lui appartenait, sans exception. Aucune. Nnoitra se pencha sur son ventre. La chaîne de Santa Teresa pendait encore tristement à sa ceinture. Il arracha le dernier maillon, et jeta le tout au sol. Un mètre de chaîne bonne à jeter. Il allait devoir en forger une nouvelle, grâce à son énergie.

...

* * *

...

La main de Szayel passa sur les côtes offertes. C'était rare, le voir ainsi. Entièrement soumis à sa volonté. Les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles rivées sur l'éclairage brutal de la table d'opération. Il y avait des plaies, un peu partout, les plus belles à ses yeux étaient courtes, mais très profondes. Les plus dangereuses, sans doute. Il réajusta ses lunettes, avant de retourner à ses délicieuses contemplations. Même s'ils étaient si semblable...

_« Eh. _La voix le fit sursauter._ Il va crever, ou tu vas me le rendre ?_

_- Impatient Jaggerjack... Il n'a jamais été aussi beau. Dits moi, c'est la journée des faibles ? Le deuxième qui passe... Entre mes mains._

_- On s'entraîne. Quelque chose à ajouter ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que ce sont des traces de griffes... _Szayel offrit un large sourire. D_'abord l'insecte qui laisse ses traces de pattes, maintenant le fauve qui se fait les griffes... Faut être plus discret._

_- Si tu veux pas du poulpe sur les murs, tu vas la fermer. »_

Szayel haussa les épaules. La menace ne l'impressionnait pas. Même si la force brute de ce monstre bleu était largement supérieure à la sienne, il avait un grand avantage. S'il « avalait » le numéro six, il était condamné.

_« La peur se cache derrière la hargne. Je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. En fait, ça ne dépend que de deux choses..._

_- Quoi ? _Gronda Grimmjow._ T'es incapable de remettre sur pieds ton frère..._

_- Oh... Si. Quelques essences simples devraient correspondre à ce genre d'entaille. »_

Le scientifique tourna le dos à l'Espada. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se dirigea vers sa fraccion, qui attendait devant la porte. Ce dernier eut l'irrésistible envie de fuir, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Szayel avait planté ses dents dans sa joue, faisant hurler le fifre. C'était son pouvoir. Dévorer la chair des autres pour se régénérer indéfiniment. Le morceau de chair glissa entre ses dents, et quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent contre son menton.

_« Connais tu l'origine de mon pouvoir, Jaggerjack ?_

_- Je m'en fous. Je suis pas venu ici pour assister à ton repas._

_- C'est juste. »_

La main du numéro huit s'enfonça entre deux côtes de sa victime. Il en arracha le cœur, faisant redoubler les hurlements de la proie synthétique. Il s'était enfin rendu dans le silence. Szayel leva le muscle encore battant à hauteur de visage, et le pressa contre son nez, pour en ressentir tous les arômes.

_« Notre corps... Fabrique toutes sortes de choses. Que ce soit bon ou nocif. Là je sais que tu sécrètes des hormones. Les mêmes que celles des humains. C'est parfaitement logique. De l'adrénaline. Tu as peur de moi, et tu as besoin de te préparer à te battre._ Szayel marqua une pause, et s'appuya contre la table d'acier._ Tu te demandes comment je le sais ? Regarde toi, pauvre Jaggerjack._

_- La ferme. __Dis moi ce que tu veux._ Ses poings s'étaient resserrés. _Ou j't'éc..._

_- Des menaces, toujours des menaces... Est ce le rose qui vous pousse à cela ? C'est une si belle couleur... »_

Szayel recracha un morceau de chair. Il savait l'utiliser pour se soigner, et pourquoi pas soigner les autres ? La substance était devenue gluante, légèrement rosâtre. Il en déposa quelques gouttes au dessus d'une plaie bénigne, à la frontière des cheveux de son propre frère. IlForte. Il vénérait cet homme. Ou il le détestait. En réalité il ne savait pas vraiment. Et pourtant ils étaient si opposés... Souvent il ne savait pas quel sentiment adopter envers lui.

_« La vie de ta fraccion, contre un petit service._

_- Plutôt crever que d'avoir un frère comme toi !_

_- Je ne suis pas certain que le principal intéressé soit du même avis... »_

Grimmjow se pencha sur le corps inanimé d'IlForte. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement, mais les sourcils du numéro six se froncèrent. Il ne rêvait pas ! La plaie de son visage était en train de se refermer, comme recousue par un fil invisible. Szayel n'avait pas mentit. Il pouvait guérir toutes les blessures.

_« Tu veux quoi ?_

_- Rien de très difficile... J'ai besoin de nouveaux cobayes. Mais l'un d'entre eux est plus important que les autres. IlForte ?_ Szayel donna quelques claques sur les joues de son frère. _IlForte... Réveille toi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Tu vois ça ? »_

Le numéro quinze hocha doucement la tête. Ce fluide, c'était le secret de la guérison, parfois miraculeuse. Quand ils étaient jeunes hollows, le scientifique l'utilisait déjà pour calmer les pulsions meurtrières. IlForte se tourna vers Grimmjow, en tendant sa main. L'espada recula d'un pas. Non pas que le contact le répugnait, mais il sentait le regard pesant de Szayel. Ses doigts se posèrent sur une plaie de son torse, et s'enfoncèrent un peu. D'ici, il était très facile de glisser sous le doux muscle pectoral qui soulevait sa poitrine. Ce geste lui arracha un soupir de douleur.

_« Tu as toujours su ressentir la douleur plus que n'importe quel autre de ton rang..._

_- Tu veux des cobayes ? Qui ?_

_- Tesla Lindocruz. C'est le dernier qui me manque... »_

Le rire de Jaggerjack résonna dans toute la pièce. Si il était toujours prêt à se battre, le « propriétaire » de cet arrancar mâle était une sacrée plaie. Leur hargne l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas d'égal... Mais le numéro six se savait inférieur à Nnoitra. Il avait déjà risqué ses plumes plus d'une fois contre lui, et à chaque fois, il terminait encastré dans l'élément le plus proche.

_« Tu rigoles ?_

_- Je ne peux pas être plus sérieux._ Szayel passa un doigt sur la branche de ses lunettes osseuses. _Mais si tu es incapable... Ta Fraccion fera l'affaire. »_

Le scientifique s'était penché sur le corps essoufflé de son frère, et lui adressa un rapide et discret clin d'œil avant de cracher sur la plaie nouvellement formée. Si les négociations devaient durer longtemps, autant soigner la victime au fur et à mesure. Mais ça... Jaggerjack n'avait pas à le savoir. Avec rapidité, il traça une longue arabesque sanglante sur la cuisse d'IlForte, le faisant hurler de douleur.

_« Il y a un muscle ici. Comment... Le couturier. Mais passons. Sais tu que s'il est tranché... Il ne pourra même pas déplier sa jambe. Tu ne pourras plus le faire combattre. Il ne pourra plus faire ton sale boulot._

_- T'es mieux placé que moi pour l'attraper._

_- C'est tellement plus intéressant de vous observer vous battre. C'est distrayant._

_- Tes putains de caméras..._

_- Exactement. Alors ? Sa vie contre celle du numéro cinquante. Risible. C'est dans tes cordes, non ? Attends qu'il soit seul... Et attaque. »_

* * *

_Vous avez apprécié ? Une suggestion à me faire ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.  
_


	2. Poupée, tu m'appartiens

**Tu m'appartiens !**

Note de l'auteur : tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont laissé une Review. Sachez que cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

Le rating est toujours le même, T. M en prévision. Violence, violence...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Les poupées jouent de la musique, **

**mais elles ne peuvent entendre ce qu'elles jouent ; **

**elles dansent, mais elles n'ont pas plaisir à danser.**

(Théodore Roszak)

**Chapitre 2 : Poupée, tu m'appartiens !**

Il Forte tentait de se défaire des liens qui entravaient ses bras. C'était tout simplement impossible. Pourtant, ils semblaient si fragiles à ses yeux... Désormais seul dans les laboratoires, il s'ennuyait ferme. Pourtant, il se savait observé, comme un animal en cage. Peut être une fraccion de son frère détraqué. Une monnaie d'échange, un moyen de faire chanter le « grand Jaggerjack ». La mission avait été un fiasco intégral. On l'avait envoyé sur Terre avec son maître, afin de trouver quelques âmes susceptibles de ressentir les présences. Une sorte de chasse à l'homme. Le jeune arrancar eut un léger sourire en coin. Son fauve de Roi était un spécialiste de la chasse. Et plus la proie était difficile à capturer, plus il prenait son pied.

_« SZAYEL !_ Hurla le prisonnier, en direction d'un petit globe noir. _Lâche moi ! Tout de suite ! »_

Aucune réponse. Il Forte se demanda un instant si son frère ne l'avait pas tout bonnement abandonné. Il devait être occupé à une nouvelle expérience, ou préparer de quoi maintenir en captivité son nouveau spécimen. Un bruit de pas alerta ses sens. Une démarche lourde, une respiration haletante. Ce visiteur avait dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici.

_« Grimm..._

_- Non,_ trancha la voix. _Tu m'as appelé, non ?_

_- Ordure._

_- J'ai souvenir que c'était toi, le déchet de la famille. »_

Le prisonnier tourna légèrement la tête en direction de son frère. Szayel s'était assit sur le bord de la table, et contemplait la garde de son arme. Il glissa ses doigts entre les sphères blanches qui la composait, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Tu crois que ta panthère va revenir ?_

_- Il... Il tient à moi._

_- C'est ce que tu crois. _Szayel fit glisser sa lame contre les flancs de son frère. _Je suis certain que ce n'est pas le cas. Il me fait penser à ces lions du monde humain. Il veille sur son harem, mais la mort de ses prétendantes l'indiffère. Il les remplace par une autre dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Ses autres fraccions doivent aussi penser être unique à ses yeux... Comment, déjà ?_

_- Il te tuera, _gronda Il Forte. _Et s'il ne le fait pas, je préfère le faire de mes propres mains !_

_- Oh... Toi aussi, des menaces ? Je m'en souviens. Shawlong... Puissant, au prochain mort de l'Espada, il pourra y entrer. Et D-Roy ! Ne l'oublions pas... Gracieux et élégant... Dans quelles circonstances ton cher Jaggerjack a dévoré son masque, déjà ?_

_- Ferme la !_

_- Et Nakim ! _Szayel s'était penché sur le corps d'Il Forte._ Une force brute capable de se déplacer avec une vitesse... Improbable ! Je l'imagine très bien avec... Non, mieux ! Eduardo... Encore plus de puissance pour satisfaire des pulsions animales ! »_

Szayel éclata de rire devant les larmes de son frère. Il le savait jaloux, protecteur. Il ne supportait pas la présence des autres. Pourquoi son maître avait il autant de fraccions ? Et surtout, pourquoi les plus fortes ? Le scientifique avait réussit à faire glisser le doute dans son esprit. Il voulait le faire souffrir. L'affaiblir. A cette pensée, un faible sourire étira à nouveau son visage.

_« Et toi ?_

_- Pardon ? _Szayel posa sa main sur le torse de son patient. _Moi ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi tu veux ce Lindocruz ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je déteste que l'on me refuse quelque chose... La notion de propriété m'est étrangère. »_

Le scientifique coinça une mèche de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille, et se mit à genoux sur la table. Le sourire d'Il Forte s'effaça brutalement en voyant son aîné défaire sa ceinture et l'ajouter aux liens qui maintenaient déjà ses bras.

_« Les temps changent, _murmura Szayel. _Je suis devenu plus fort que toi..._

_- Tu es fou..._

_- Oh. Je sais... C'est cette folie qui me préserve. Connais tu ma fierté ? _Sa main se mit à glisser sur le ventre d'Il Forte._ Je sais créer la vie dans le ventre de n'importe qui. N'importe quoi. A chaque renaissance, je deviens plus fort._

_-N'y pense même pas !_ Hurla Il Forte. _Ne me touche pas !_

_- Tsss... Toujours aussi égocentrique. Pauvre déchet. Tu ne m'intéresse pas. Tes cellules, à la limite... Non ce qu'il me faut, c'est quelqu'un qui a du potentiel. »_

.

* * *

.

La main de Tesla tremblait légèrement. Son maître lui avait demandé de réparer la chaîne de Santa Teresa. Il tentait de plier les maillons pour les refermer, mais cette tâche lui semblait impossible. Il se demandait même comment il était arrivé à la briser. Peut être sous le coup de la colère ? Malgré ses blessures, il s'était appuyé comme à son habitude contre le mur des appartements de Nnoitra, fidèle au poste. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, de toute manière.

_« Eh. Si tu veux y arriver, faut appuyer. »_

Le numéro cinquante sursauta, et laissa tomber la chaîne au sol. Une ombre massive lui empêchait de voir la lune. Il releva la tête, et il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Une main s'était abattue sur son épaule, et l'avait comprimée dangereusement. Jaggerjack le dominait de toute sa hauteur, toutes dents dehors.

_« C'trop facile, _murmura Grimmjow. _Elle est où, l'autre enflure ?_

_- Ne parle pas... _Gémit Tesla. _De Nnoitra-Sama... Comme ça._

_- Sinon quoi ? »_

Grimmjow tira brutalement le fifre en arrière. Il l'avait projeté de toutes ses forces contre un mur d'un bâtiment proche. Tesla se releva avec difficultés. Son hierro n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Nnoitra, mais il avait résisté. Il porta sa main à sa ceinture.

« C'est ça qu'tu cherches ? »

La panthère fit tourner la garde de l'arme de Tesla autour de ses doigts, et la lança derrière son propriétaire, manquant de peu sa cuisse. Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement. S'il se retournait pour aller la chercher, il tournait le dos à l'adversaire et signait son arrêt de mort. S'il la laissait en place, Jaggerjack allait l'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte.

_« L'autre taré veut que je t'emmène au labo. Alors tu vas me suivre._

_- Je connais le chemin. Je refuse !_

_- Tu crois quoi ? Que ton Nnoitra adoré va venir ? T'es tout seul. _

_- Depuis quand tu obéis ? »_

Tesla recula d'un pas. En réalité, il tentait de gagner du temps. Il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Grimmjow ne s'attaquait que très rarement à plus faible que lui. Quand c'était le cas, c'était pour se nourrir. Il avait même attaqué une de ses propres fraccions. Jaggerjack s'était encore avancé, et le plus faible continuait sa progression vers son arme. Il tourna brièvement la tête, encore trois mètres, peut être moins. Il hésitait à crier, mais réveiller son maître revenait à se faire étrangler de ses mains.

_« J'ai pas le choix,_ cracha Grimmjow.

_- On a toujours le choix !_ Tesla avait commencé à s'abaisser._ Toujours..._

_- Ferme la. J'dois te ramener en vie. Alors si je dois t'attraper par la peau du cul pour ça, c'pas un problème ! »_

Cette fois, c'était quitte ou double. Jaggerjack s'était jeté sur lui, et Tesla avait bondit en direction de son sabre. Il en attrapa la lame, et se retourna brutalement. La garde frappa Grimmjow au visage, le faisant grimacer. Une fine goutte de sang s'écoula le long de son menton. Sa lèvre était fendue, et il lécha avec avidité la plaie. Les ongles du supérieur se plantèrent dans les poignets du cinquante.

_« Tain... _Maugréa le fauve._ Me force pas à te faire du mal !_

_- Si tu me livre à Szayel, c'est lui qui va s'en charger !_ Hurla Tesla, totalement désespéré.

_- Si j'le fait pas, cette ordure va le tuer ! »_

Les crocs de Grimmjow s'étaient arrêtés à quelques centimètres du visage de Tesla. Ils se couvraient d'une couleur rosâtre à cause du sang. L'esprit de Tesla allait à toute vitesse. Si Nnoitra ne l'avait pas empêchait d'agir, il l'aurait violé, là, sous le regard de son maître. Sans garde fou, qui sait ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

_« Tu... Tuer qui ?_

_- Son propre frère,_ avoua Jaggerjack. Alors tu vas me suivre. »

Le bleuté attrapa Tesla par le col, et lui arracha son arme des mains. Il la jeta une fois de plus, et la pointe se coinça dans le bois de la porte des appartements de Nnoitra. Le bruit devait l'avoir réveillé. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Le blond ravala sa salive, et Grimmjow le souleva par la nuque. Il alla chercher la chaîne brisée de Santa Teresa, en arracha avec une facilité déconcertante un maillon, et l'enroula autour des poignets de sa victime.

.

* * *

.

La poitrine de Nnoitra s'affaissait et se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. La nuit, il retirait toujours le bandeau qui cachait son masque Hollow. Un trou qui traversait sa tête de part en part. C'était un handicap considérable, car son œil unique était parfois incapable de percevoir certains volumes. Une curieuse anomalie, en fait. Tout ou presque était plat dans son espace, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à en toucher les contours pour le visualiser. C'était parfois fastidieux, mais il avait apprit à analyser ce que sa pupille lui offrait comme vision.

A cet instant, le problème ne se posait pas. Comme chaque nuit, il s'était enfermé dans son esprit. Il pensait qu'il ne dormait pas... Mais sa raison lui prouvait toujours le contraire. Comment une couverture pouvait cacher sa peau laiteuse, au petit matin ? Et comment ne pouvait il pas entendre les bruits de son fifre quand il préparait le repas ? Sa pensée rejeta la futilité au loin. Il passait son temps à écouter, les bras le long de son corps. Il y avait eu du raffut dehors, mais aucun nom n'avait filtré. De toute manière, si c'était Tesla, il était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Il repensa à sa pseudo défaite. Si son apprenti n'avait pas hésité durant une fraction de seconde à l'encorner vif, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de libérer sa forme animale, et de lui déchiqueter le dos à l'aide de ses pattes nouvellement acquises.

L'œil de Nnoitra se referma, comme pour explorer son esprit. Une rétrospective qu'il faisait régulièrement, comme pour se conforter. Il refaisait régulièrement le tour de ses combats les plus marquants. Celui qui revenait le plus souvent était celui contre cette Nell... Son calme l'avait toujours insupporté. Son calme l'avait toujours fasciné. Ils s'opposaient, ils s'aimaient sans doute. A condition que l'amour ait une place dans le Hueco Mondo. Mais il lui fallait de la force. Toujours plus. Quoi de plus facile que de supprimer une femme qui ne se méfiait pas réellement de lui ? Il n'était que le huitième, mais avec un allier de choix, tout était envisageable.

Nnoitra se tourna sur le côté. Ses doigts avaient encore l'odeur du sang de Tesla. Pourtant, il avait bien retiré toutes les souillures coincées sous ses ongles. Il en lécha l'extrémité pour tenter de percevoir un goût. Légèrement métallique, pas vraiment désagréable. Il repensait au comportement de son supposé « ami ». Ce Szayel allait finir par être une menace. Il ne pouvait pas le voir autrement. Même s'il était faible, il était sournois.

Le temps passait, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il n'entendait plus rien. Sûrement une bataille entre deux arrancars de bas étage. Ou bien Jaggerjack qui avait encore tenté de se mesurer à plus fort que lui. Nnoitra se releva. Il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques brides de souvenirs de sa vie « d'avant ». Quand on lui a laissé le choix de se matérialiser ou non. Il avait dû mourir, dans une précédente vie, sans trop savoir comment. C'était flou, sans vraiment d'ordre chronologique. Il se souvenait parfois de quelques silhouettes féminines qui le huait sans cesse, dans un milieu plutôt vert et silencieux. Mais il était certain que ces femmes étaient mortes et enterrées, désormais.

Si quelque chose faisait bien trembler l'Espada, c'était bien la solitude, le mépris, l'abandon. Pire, l'ignorance. Il en avait secrètement peur, et seul son fifre le savait. D'ailleurs, Nnoitra pensait que s'il restait contre le mur toute la nuit, c'était pour lui empêcher de commettre un meurtre dans Las Noches. C'était ainsi que ses craintes se traduisaient, une effusion de sang, que ce soit dans le monde des humains ou dans le Hueco Mondo. A bien y penser, il voyait un visage, rieur, moqueur, froid. Une gamine de quinze ans, tout au plus, qui devait appartenir à sa vie passée. Elle le pointait du doigt, alertait ses amies toutes aussi moqueuses les unes que les autres, et elles riaient de son visage, de son atroce maigreur, sans doute.

Petit à petit, les circonstances de sa mort lui revenaient. C'était agréable, car par sa mort, il avait enfin commencé à vivre réellement. D'abord, il s'était juré de ne plus laisser faire ce genre de peste. Il s'était incrusté dans la tête qu'une femme ne pouvait pas être plus forte que lui. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas le ridiculiser. C'était vague. Il se souvenait juste de la sensation du sang qui coulait contre sa peau. La vision de cette veine tranchée qui l'arrosait de ce liquide chaud et odorant. Le cris de terreur de cette petite garce qui avait pourrit son enfance. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui revenait en tête. Son moment préféré, sans doute. Puis, il s'était donné la mort. Ou offerte, selon le point de vue. Il avait voyagé entre deux mondes, oscillant entre l'enfer et le désert du Hueco Mondo. Sa volonté de vengeance l'avait poussé à se diriger vers la chaleur agressive du monde des ombres. Il s'était forgé un corps. Avant il paraissait grand, mal proportionné. Il avait accentué ce défaut de son propre chef, en maniant les particules d'énergie spirituelle. Il ne faisait plus rire, il faisait peur. On lui reprochait sa bouche assez grande pour accueillir un poing. Maintenant, il pouvait avaler le visage entier de ses victimes, et le trancher grâce à ses dents. On lui reprochait sa maigreur. Il avait fait ressortir ses côtes.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait prévu sa vengeance sur ces femmes toujours aussi écœurantes malgré tant d'années à voyager dans le monde des esprits. La première ne le voyait pas. Pas directement. Elle se maquillait devant son miroir, quand elle vit deux sillons se creuser entre ses seins. Le sang coulait. Nnoitra riait, et sa langue immense s'était glissée sur le chemin rouge. Puis il avait attrapé sa nuque, et l'avait tordue, sans plus de cérémonie. Les autres avaient peur. C'était leur tour qui approchait dangereusement. Une autre, bien plus tard, avait su le voir. Le numéro cinq se souvient encore de sa paralysie. Du balbutiement de ses lèvres incapables de mettre un nom sur cette silhouette qui effleurait le plafond de sa salle de bain. Le lendemain, on l'avait retrouvée brisée en deux, comme une vulgaire allumette.

Quand la dernière victime de sa vengeance de sa vie passée fut tombée, Nnoitra s'était demandé ce qu'il allait faire. La puissance, il l'avait. Mais il en voulait toujours plus. Il avait entendu parler quelques jeunes arrancars parler d'une Espada. L'élite. Il n'y avait rien au dessus d'eux. Sauf peut être les shinigamis. Mais leur notion du bien le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Même si cela signifiait obéir à quelqu'un, il voulait prouver sa force. Prouver qu'il n'était plus ce gamin chétif malmené par ces affreuses pétasses.

Et enfin, il avait été accepté au palais, après un combat en bonne et due forme contre le chef des lieux. Il avait perdu, après une demi heure de lutte sans arrêt. Mais il avait prouvé sa force. On lui avait assigné un numéro, le huit. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pire encore, il avait croisé une très belle femme. Des formes plus que généreuses, un visage d'ange, et un caractère adorable. A leur première rencontre, Nell lui avait tendu la main. Elle s'était présentée, et Nnoitra avait fait de même. Elle l'intriguait. Plus belle que n'importe quelle humaine, elle semblait aussi différente. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé au premier regard. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Mais que faisait elle en ces lieux ? C'était réservé aux meilleurs, pas... A une femme. C'était ce détail, qui le dérangeait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se battait. Sûrement faible et sans esprit du combat, comme toutes les idiotes du Hueco Mondo qu'il avait réussit à exterminer pour monter en puissance.

Tous ces souvenirs lui piquaient un peu à la gorge. Si l'histoire n'avait pas été écrite ainsi... Peut être serait il encore le numéro huit ? Sa force et son calme étaient irréaliste. Il était le huitième, et elle, la troisième. C'était une menace. Elles étaient toutes des menaces. Pourtant elle était gentille. Avant, elle lui offrait de longs sourires qui en disaient long sur ses sentiments. Puis elle a commencé à le traiter de sauvage, en le voyant se battre. Nnoitra n'aimait pas la critique, et encore moins les insultes. Dans sa bouche, sauvage résonnait ainsi. C'était désagréable, et il se sentait rabaissé. Quand il s'est battu contre elle, il croyait gagner. Jusqu'au dernier moment. Au final, il n'avait récolté que plaies et honte. Depuis, il la haïssait. Plus que toute autre femme.

Les jointures de Nnoitra craquèrent. Cette petite peste était encore en vie. Comme un dernier affront à sa force brute. Ses souvenirs changèrent d'eux même de direction. Il revoyait sa première rencontre avec Tesla. Quand on l'avait laissé pénétrer les murs d'enceinte de Las Noches, il l'avait vu au détour d'un couloir. La tête basse, une balafre conséquente sur sa joue droite, emplacement actuel de son tatouage. On lui avait expliqué le système de Fraccion. Des disciples, en quelque sorte, qu'il fallait former pour assurer la relève de la future Espada, et assurer les arrières de ses membres. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il était fort, et n'avait pas besoin de la protection d'un plus faible. Un boulet entre ses jambes, et qui pourrait potentiellement dépasser son maître. C'était insupportable. Mais on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il ne faisait pas partie des plus puissants. Alors il voulait quelqu'un de faible, pour se débarrasser de cette contrainte à la première occasion. Ou du moins, être sûr que le faible en question ne tente pas pas le détrôner de sa place.

A cet instant, Nnoitra était loin de se douter qu'il allait revoir ce petit être chétif. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses grands yeux semblaient attentifs à tous les mouvements de ses supérieurs. Il avait un rang dérisoire, il devait être le soixantième plus puissant. Au moins, il ne représentait pas une menace. Dès le premier regard, il l'avait vénéré. Son premier geste envers fut une main posée sur le cœur, et de pencher sa tête vers l'avant. Une sorte de révérence presque trop officielle.

Nnoitra ne s'était pas vraiment prit d'affection pour lui. De même, Tesla ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste un profond respect. Et ça, c'est ce qui avait réussit à plaire au numéro cinq. On le respectait enfin, quitte à sacrifier sa vie si on lui en donnait l'ordre. Pour faire ses preuves, Tesla s'était battu. Il avait réussit à gagner dix rangs, car on le lui avait ordonné. Il avait un potentiel incroyable. Mais dans une forme d'égoïsme qu'il tentait de maîtriser, le maître empêchait son élève de progresser. Il en avait eu la preuve durant l'entraînement. Il était capable. Si on lui en donne l'ordre. Sans cela, il en est incapable. Comme bloqué face à l'acte.

Dehors, il n'y avait plus que le bruit du vent dans les hautes tours de Las Noches. Nnoitra hésita à frapper contre son mur. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il avait réussit à remettre en place la chaîne de Santa Teresa. S'il était capable de la briser, il devait savoir la remettre. C'était idiot. En réalité, à cet instant, à force de se souvenir de tous ceux qui avaient influencé sa vie, il se sentait terriblement seul.

.

* * *

.

La main de Grimmjow lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Tesla avait cessé de se débattre, car il se savait incapable de faire bouger cette montagne de muscles. Il l'avait traîné dans tout Las Noches, prenant des détours plus ou moins longs. Le numéro cinquante savait très bien qu'ils devraient être arrivés depuis longtemps. Régulièrement, Jaggerjack posait sa main sur le mur, pour y laisser la trace de cinq griffes.

_« Lâche moi... _Tenta faiblement Tesla. P_itié..._

_- Ferme là !_ Gronda Grimmjow. _Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas le choix. _Il donna un discret coup d'œil en direction de l'angle d'un mur. _Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »_

Une fois de plus, le bleuté laissa une trace sur le mur. Tesla venait de comprendre en voyant une lueur rouge dans la pénombre. Szayel devait les observer de son bureau ! Et Jaggerjack...

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ Tesla s'était efforcé de remuer le moins possible ses lèvres._ Ma lame dans sa porte, les griffes..._

_- Seul... Je risque d'y laisser mes plumes, _murmura Grimmjow. _Ça me fait chier de l'avouer, mais j'ai besoin de..._

_- Nnoitra-Sama. »_

Un des murs que le fauve s'apprêtait à marquer s'ouvrit brusquement. L'une des spécificités de ce scientifique était de savoir moduler les murs des étages inférieurs du palais. Une surprise parfois désagréable, qui permettait de croiser Szayel quand on s'y attendait le moins. Il y avait une odeur infecte, savant mélange de sang, de produits médicaux, et de sperme. Grimmjow fronça le nez, et laissa une dernière marque sur le mur. Le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas là. La table qui avait accueillit Il Forte était vide, mais de nombreuses tâches de sang maculaient l'acier froid. A chaque coin de la pièce il y avait un petit arrancar, faible, deux d'entre eux étaient mutilés, mais restaient debout.

_« Eh ! Je l'ai ramené ! _Hurla Grimmjow. _Rends moi ce que tu me dois ! »_

Le fauve attrapa fermement sa victime par la nuque. Ils avaient formé un accord silencieux. Se laisser livrer, pour le faire venir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Une voix métallique fit sursauter les deux hommes. Elle venait de la bouche d'un des clones arrancar présent. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, il n'avait plus d'yeux. Ses dents semblaient réparties sur le sol, et baignaient dans du sang. Les mâchoires s'écartèrent à nouveau, et Tesla avait vu quelque chose de noir au fond de sa gorge.

_« Le prisonnier sur la table. »_

Grimmjow balaya la salle du regard. Pas de rose en vue. Il poussa brutalement Tesla sur l'acier, et enferma ses poignets dans les bracelets de force reliés à la table. Nouveau coup d'œil, dans l'attente d'instructions. L'arrancar mutilé restait silencieux. Il leva sa main en direction d'un tissu blanc, posé en évidence sur une chaise à roulette. Cette chaise faisait face à une dizaine d'écrans de surveillance. Ils repassaient en boucle chaque détail du combat de Tesla contre son maître, mais également d'autres d'images qui lui donnèrent la nausée. L'écran le plus à droite montrait les jambes d'Il Forte. Du moins... On voyait un trou très net dans la cuisse, d'où suintait une importante quantité de sang. Celui juste en dessous montrait une main gantée, qui tenait fermement l'entrejambe de la fraccion. Un scalpel passait avec une lenteur exaspérante sur la peau des bourses, faisant se débattre la victime.

_« L'ordure..._

_- Quittez la pièce._

_- Va te faire foutre, Szayel ! Rends le moi ! Ou je t'explose la gueule ! »_

La panthère avait brandit son poing en avant, et attrapa à la gorge l'arrancar modifié. Il serra de toutes ses forces, et ce qui lui servait de cerveau sembla jaillir de sa boite crânienne. La créature s'effondra au sol, inanimée. Celui qui occupait un autre coin ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

_« Tu peux les tuer autant que tu veux, petit Jaggerjack. Je m'en fiche ! »_

Tesla tenta de se redresser, mais les liens l'entravaient déjà avec trop de force. On ne lui en donnait pas l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer. L'odeur du sang Hollow lui vrilla les narines. Il en venait de partout, et Grimmjow les tuait inlassablement, pour les envoyer voler dans le décor. L'un d'entre eux, de forme sphérique, rebondit durement sur son torse, coupant sa respiration. Une explosion relativement forte le força à tourner la tête. Le poing de la panthère avait laissé jaillir toute la puissance de son cero. Le mur avait été transpercé, laissant retomber un épais nuage de poussière. Aussitôt, l'attaque des petits arrancars cessa.

_« Par contre, ne touche pas aux murs, espèce de faible !_

_- Montre toi, connard !_

_- Et la politesse ? »_

Tous les fifres s'étaient exprimés d'une même voix. Ils défendaient leur maître, même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient terminer dévorés dans d'atroces souffrances. Au fond, Tesla s'identifiait à eux. Ces êtres n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux de leur créateur. Tout comme lui. Le numéro cinquante tenta de bander une dernière fois ses muscles.

_« Laisse le !_ Hurla le blond. _Va chercher Nnoitra-Sama ! Tu n'as aucune chance !_

_- Contre ces sous merdes ? Laisse moi rire ! »_

Un second rayon transperça une nuée d'artificiels. Tesla n'arrivait pas à voir d'où ils venaient tous. Certains soulevaient des dalles, d'autres semblaient grossir et faire exploser les fioles qui servaient de cocon. Les plus gros et surtout les plus dangereux sortaient d'un miroir qui prenait toute la largeur de la pièce, et qui avait été miraculeusement épargné.

_« IL EST DERRIERE TOI ! »_

Sans réfléchir, Grimmjow se tourna en direction de la table d'acier, et brandit le poing. Le rayon frôla le visage du fifre, et alla s'écraser contre la vitre qui explosa. Les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Une vitre sans teint qui cachait une pièce en tout point identique que celle qui retenait prisonnier Tesla.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? _Gronda Grimmjow.

_- Fais ce que je te dis, il faut que tu le trouve !_

_- Donne pas d'ordre, je sais ce que je dois faire. J'repars pas sans ma fraccion._

_- Il est peut être déjà mort, alors sauve au moins ta peau ! »_

Le bleuté fixa la pauvre victime. Il était de plus en plus écartelé par la table. La douleur de ses articulations lui faisait un mal de chien, et il était difficile de replier ses membres. S'il devait faire réagir l'autre ainsi, alors il allait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion. Une autre nuée d'arrancars s'était jetée sur le numéro six. Il commençait à crouler sous le poids de cette menace, et ses bras battaient de moins en moins vite. S'il était une véritable force de la nature, Jaggerjack avait quelques limites. Un éclat doré attira son attention un instant, et son visage se retrouva plaqué au sol.

_« Tu es si influençable, Jaggerjack... »_

Quelques lumières s'éteignirent, pour laisser voir la seconde salle. Au centre, la dépouille d'Il Forte. La voix du fauve sembla s'enrayer. Perdre une fraccion était un véritable échec. La voir mourir sans être capable de l'en empêcher était une torture. Lui survivre était une réussite. Le fossé entre les deux était immense. Mais tellement significatif... S'il n'avait pas dit adieu à toutes sortes d'émotions lors de sa renaissance, il se serait laissé assaillir par la haine. Là, ce n'était qu'une froide colère qui le submergeait. Brusquement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Grimmjow tenta d'aligner deux pas, mais ses forces étaient en train de le quitter. Il s'écroula sur le ventre de Tesla, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il attrapa les poignets graciles, et imprima une légère marque de griffes.

.

* * *

.

Les pulsations cardiaques de Nnoitra s'étaient sensiblement accélérées. A cette heure, il devait être cinq heure du matin, son fifre devait logiquement commencer à remplir l'immense baignoire de la salle d'eau. Elle mettait énormément de temps à se remplir, et le clapotis de l'eau avait quelque chose d'irréel. En toute logique, il devrait aussi avoir une couverture sur ses jambes. Là, il se rendait compte qu'il avait froid, plus que d'habitude. Sa peau était toujours aussi dénudée. Et il se sentait seul. Il n'y avait pas cet œil qui le fixait dans la pénombre, à la recherche du premier mouvement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le numéro cinq observa l'intérieur de la pièce. Sa Santa Teresa était appuyée contre un mur, et sa chaîne n'avait pas été réparée. Tesla avait été capable de la briser, alors pourquoi ne pas les réparer ? De toute manière, cet acier était composé d'énergie spirituelle, ni plus ni moins. Alors à moins de posséder une force égale à celle de Nnoitra, il était impossible de ressouder les maillons. Et ça, sa Fraccion le savait certainement. Mais il n'avait pas refusé l'ordre. On lui avait demandé l'impossible, se battre contre son supérieur, et il avait gagné, ou presque. Seul son esprit l'avait empêché de le tuer. Mais égaler une puissance nettement plus importante que lui hors combat était irréalisable.

_« Tesla ? _Murmura Nnoitra. _Tu es là ? EH ! Minable ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »_

Aucune réponse. Nnoitra avait quitté son lit, et enfilé son pantalon et ses bottes d'uniforme. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de réclamer une fois de plus son fifre.

_« Fais pas le con !_ Gronda l'Espada. _T'es toujours là ! »_

A cet instant, il s'attendait à le voir débouler dans la chambre, les bras remplis de victuailles. Peut être quelque chose dans sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler ? Nnoitra se mit à fouiller les pièces de ses appartements. Le tour était vite fait, il n'avait qu'une fraccion à loger, et était peu exigeant en matière de surface. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était abandonné. Une bouffée de ses anciennes craintes lui serra la gorge. Quelque chose attira son attention, une fois retourné dans la pièce principale. Il avait entendu du bruit cette nuit, et à bien y réfléchir, une forte présence spirituelle. Il s'était peut être évanouit dans la nature ?

Ou pire ?

De toute manière, une Fraccion, ça se remplace. Nnoitra ferma les poings. Non. Jamais il ne trouvera une telle dévotion aveugle ailleurs. C'était lui, et personne d'autre. Il avait essayé. Ça n'avait jamais marché.

Quelque chose dépassait de la porte, à l'intérieur. Une fine pointe d'acier, avec un seul bord tranchant. Et imprégnée de son énergie.

_« MERDE ! »_

.

* * *

.

Quelque chose semblait se tordre dans le ventre d'Il Forte. Il avait mal, et la lumière surpuissante qui baignait son corps n'arrangeait rien. Quelque chose bougeait en lui. Ça remontait progressivement vers sa tête, en soulevant sa peau. C'était douloureux, et il jura que quelque chose avait traversé son œil. Une main pianotait tranquillement à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucune peine à discerner la silhouette de son frère. Quand il tenta de se redresser, le numéro quinze eut l'impression de se faire insérer une vis dans le cerveau.

_« Ne bouge pas. Ces petites bêtes doivent faire leur nid..._

_- Qu'est ce que..._

_- Des parasites, sombre idiot. Ils seront mes yeux dans tes futurs combats. Je dois trouver de nouveaux Bankaïs à contrer. Plus j'en connais, mieux ce sera._

_- Grimm..._

_- Sonné. Endormi. Ce déchet est tombé face à mes troupes. Il m'a suffit de lui injecter un paralysant pour envoyer cette espèce de gros chat dans son panier._

_- Il est plus fort que toi... Il te réduira en charpie !_

_- Avec ce que je lui prépare... _Szayel pressa quelques touches sur son clavier. _Je doute qu'il arrive à retrouver son chemin. »_

Szayel pointa du doigt un écran de surveillance. Il montrait une vue globale du sous sol, qui semblait en perpétuel mouvement, sans réelle idée de déplacement logique. Un autre était concentré sur le corps visiblement endormi de Grimmjow, et il semblait ne pas respirer. Ses mains reposaient sur son torse, et sa bouche était entrouverte. Son masque Hollow était fermé. Il Forte ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même après un combat éprouvant.

_« Tu es faible,_ murmura Il Forte. _Tu ne peux pas réussir..._

_- J'ai un rang, mais mes toxines sont universelles, mon très cher frère._

_- T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?_

_- C'est juste. Mais il doit... Oublier son maître. Ou il n'obéira pas. »_

Il Forte sursauta quand une seconde vis pénétra son cerveau. Il tenta de se détacher, mais la main gantée de son frère s'était abattue sur son bas ventre, le faisant jurer à voix basse.

_« Si cela peut te consoler... Dis toi que si tu meurs par un Bankai, ta vengeance sera assurée. »_

La sueur commençait à perler de son front. Il avait vu son maître tomber. Il n'était pas réellement blessé, son hierro plus que correct l'avait protégé de l'attaque. Il s'était rassuré. Mais sa propre souffrance risquait de poser problème.

.

* * *

.

Nnoitra attacha le dernier maillon de son arme à sa ceinture. Il avait fallu concentrer une grande force spirituelle pour renforcer l'arme, mais cela valait le coup. Il arracha l'arme de son fifre de la porte, et ouvrit à nouveau une boucle pour y glisser la garde. Tesla n'abandonnait jamais son arme. Le numéro cinq ferma les yeux.

_« Ça pue le fauve à plein nez,_ murmura Nnoitra pour lui même. _Y'a pas le choix ! »_

Si sa piste était bonne... L'homme se mit à courir. Il croisa au passage certains de ses supérieurs, et il ne les salua pas. Et si elle était mauvaise ? Il aurait perdu de précieuses minutes à errer pour rien. Jaggerjack n'aurait pas agit seul. Un gibier aussi faible ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'agit que par intérêts, et de préférence ceux qui ont bon goût. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Les jambes de Nnoitra changèrent brusquement de direction, et il s'enfonça dans les boyaux de Las Noches.

.

* * *

.

Szayel tenait son menton entre deux doigts. Ce petit être le répugnait, à toujours réclamer son maître. Il avait hésité à anesthésier ses cordes vocales, mais c'était sans compter sur la force qui restait à Tesla. Par sa simple pensée, il était capable de faire exploser des roches. Alors les seringues de verre ne lui posaient aucun problème.

_« Tiens toi tranquille. J'ai voulu éviter que ça arrive ! »_

La main du numéro huit s'était abattue sur la gorge du fifre. De son autre main, il arracha le bandeau qui couvrait son œil, et le jeta au loin. Szayel passa son doigt dans la cavité, et en explora les parois, faisant hurler de douleur Tesla.

_« Je peux presque faire une comparaison physique... Je touche un nerf, et tu hurles._

_- Enfoiré ! _Cracha le cadet.

_- Oh... Si j'étais toi... Eviter d'insulter mon bienfaiteur serait dans mes bonnes idées... »_

Un bienfaiteur ? Tesla manqua de s'étrangler. Presque en riant, Szayel se retourna pour attraper quelque chose. Il l'agita sous le nez de sa victime. Ça lui ressemblait étrangement. Mais en beaucoup plus petit. Une sorte de poupée mal dégrossie à son effigie.

_« Mon art peut te faire énormément de bien,_ siffla l'Espada. _Au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. __Bien plus de bien que ton foutu Nnoitra. Ou te tuer. »_

Les lèvres de Szayel s'étaient dangereusement approchées de celles de Tesla. Ce dernier serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Devant ce refus si catégorique, le scientifique attrapa une longue aiguille posée sur son bureau. Il a la passa sur toute la surface de la poupée. La réaction fut immédiate. Un frisson incontrôlable lui avait arraché un gémissement. Le rose s'était assit sur le bord de la table, les jambes croisées avec élégance. Cette fois, il fit glisser le bout rond de son aiguille le long des cuisses de sa victimes. Il se glissa entre elles, presque en traitre. Il l'avait déjà touché ainsi. Sous le regard de son supérieur.

Brusquement, la salle se retrouva dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était une lumière rouge qui baignait périodiquement la pièce. Le scientifique se précipita vers les écrans de surveillance, et éclata finalement de rire. C'était si pathétique...

_« Regarde ! Regarde comment ton déchet de maître va crever ! »_

C'était l'alerte. Nnoitra n'avait pas cherché à se cacher. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir qu'une silhouette traverser à une vitesse ahurissante les écrans. Un premier mur se dressa devant lui, et il s'arrêta de justesse. D'un coup de sa Santa Teresa, il fit éclater le mur voisin. Il progressait avec une détermination qui fit pâlir le scientifique.

_« Nnoitra-Sama est un point mobile,_ souffla Tesla. _Mais Grimmjow n'a pas totalement perdu._

_- Ferme la, déchet ! »_

Szayel commençait à paniquer. Si le laboratoire avait résisté à la fureur d'une panthère, il se doutait qu'il ne survivra pas au grade supérieur.

_« Ce ne sont pas les murs qui bougent !_ Hurla Tesla pour couvrir le vacarme. _Ce sont les pièces qui se déplacent ! Nnoitra est un point mobile, et nous un point fixe !_

_- Assez !_

_- C'est la même matière qui se déplace ! Ce qu'elle renferme de change pas ! Sa surface ne change pas ! »_

Le scientifique venait de comprendre. Il arracha la sangle qui maintenait le poignet de Tesla. Cinq cicatrices en forme de griffe. La marque de Grimmjow.

_« Cette pourriture... Il l'a guidé jusqu'ici ! »_

Le zoom d'une caméra le confirma. Nnoitra était bien à la recherche des traces laissées par son inférieur.

* * *

Vous avez apprécié ? Une suggestion à me faire ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


	3. Captif, tu m'appartiens

_**Tu m'appartiens !**_

Après quelques hésitations, quelques raccords, et surtout quelques heures de réflexion en plus, je me suis enfin décidé.  
Trois chapitres, ce n'était pas assez, pour contenter ma pensée. J'avais l'impression de quelque chose écrit uniquement pour amener un rating M.

J'en ai décidé autrement. Voici le troisième chapitre, un dernier suivra.

Merci à tous ceux qui passent ici pour lire ce texte, dans lequel je me plait de plus en plus.

* * *

**Même dans une société libre, il y aura toujours des captifs, **

**ceux de la misère, ceux de l'âge, ceux des préjugés, des passions. **

(Jules Michelet )

**Chapitre 3 : Captif, tu m'appartiens !**

L'esprit de Szayel allait à toute vitesse. Les supérieurs de l'Espada avaient le droit de vie ou de mort envers les moins puissants. Et là, il avait risqué gros. Très gros. Il ordonna à ses fraccions d'attacher à nouveau le captif, un peu plus fort cette fois. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, et le scientifique pressa encore quelques touches, dans un dernier espoir.

_« Ce n'est qu'un détail ! _Siffla l'aîné. _Il ne nous trouvera pas ! »_

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Mais il lui restait une arme non négligeable. La poupée vaudou. Il se mit à chercher nerveusement dans le corps artificiel, au niveau de la poitrine. Le mur se déforma un instant, comme si il allait exploser. Szayel extirpa une petite boule rouge de sa matérialisation, et la pressa entre son pouce et son index. Les yeux de Tesla se révulsèrent un instant, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il pouvait voir son cœur. Il pouvait sentir l'aiguille caresser le dur muscle palpitant. C'était douloureux et angoissant. Le numéro huit coinça le petit objet entre ses dents, et s'installa à son bureau. Il attendait l'attaque, les yeux rivés sur ses écrans. Il éteignit les vidéos montrant en boucle le corps mutilé d'Il Forte, pour les remplacer par une autre caméra, que Tesla n'arrivait pas à localiser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle montrait la bouche de ce fou. S'il serrait la mâchoire... C'était terminé.

Le mur se déforma une nouvelle fois, faisant trembler la pièce de toutes ses forces. Ils devaient se déplacer, encore. Dans une dernière tentative de défense, il fallait s'éloigner. Tesla essaya de calmer sa peur, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Son énergie spirituelle était presque palpable. Le cinquième devait être proche. Le flux croissait régulièrement, pour presque s'éteindre ensuite. Nnoitra devait encore suivre une trace, précise. Szayel se tourna vers le captif, et le fusilla du regard. Dans un geste de défi, il crispa légèrement ses lèvres, comprimant dangereusement la poitrine de Tesla. Le petit objet semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Quelque chose sembla changer dans la pièce. L'air était plus lourd, plus oppressant. Cette sensation, Tesla l'aurait reconnue entre mille autres. C'était lui. Il était en colère, ou pire. Il voulait tuer. Le fifre réprima un frisson. Son maître était seul. Seul et furieux. Le mélange à éviter impérativement.

_« Il y a encore un moyen de s'en sortir ! _Tesla faisait rouler ses épaules pour tenter de se soulever. _Lâche moi ! Et tout ira... »_

Szayel cracha l'organe factice au sol, et le véritable cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Tesla se cambra un peu plus, sa peau mise à nu rougie par la douleur. Il tourna la tête en direction de la salle voisine, qui abritait Il Forte. Il restait désespérément calme, comme habitué par ce genre d'événement. Le scientifique se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire qui aurait pu terrifier n'importe qui. Il s'était penché pour rattraper la petite boule rouge.

_« Je vais enfin te trouver une utilité,_ murmura Szayel. _Ouvre la bouche. »_

Le numéro quinze tourna la tête en signe de refus. Szayel glissa ses doigts entre les deux mâchoires, à travers les joues, pour en forcer l'ouverture. Il posa le précieux organe sous la langue de son frère, et frotta avec vigueur sa gorge.

_« Si tu avales, il crève, dissous par les acides de ton propre corps... C'est si... Passons, il y a plus important. »_

Szayel remonta les branches de ses lunettes, et posa sa main sur la garde de son arme. Il était prêt à se battre.

.

* * *

.

Nnoitra avait l'impression que sa pression spirituelle émanait de chaque pore de sa peau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. A bien y réfléchir, ça remontait à sa mutinerie contre Nell. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles répondaient mieux, que son esprit allait plus vite. Jaggerjack lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre. Les traces ne voulaient pas rester en place, mais une seule d'entre elles était synonyme de victoire. Inachevée, comme si le fauve avait été interrompu dans sa tâche. Il la voyait au loin, cachée derrière une épaisse colonne. Elle ne résista pas au coup de Santa Teresa, et la poussière macula son vêtement.

Les couloirs semblaient plus étroits au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, et la taille de son arme devenait un handicap.

Enfin il le trouva. Il n'y avait plus d'erreur possible. Il était là. Il pouvait presque le voir à travers ce mur. Dans un large sourire, il dévoila le tatouage de sa langue. Toujours aussi noir malgré les années. Il s'en fichait, de le blesser. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer ce qu'on lui avait volé. Szayel allait être le premier à payer. Jaggerjack allait suivre. Et tous ceux qui avaient osé porter un regard sur lui.

Son cero s'était abattu sur le mur marqué. Il s'écroula, faisant trembler tout le sous sol de Las Noches. Avec un peu de chance, il avait eu un mur porteur. Et les créatures insensées du scientifique fou allaient pouvoir crever sous plusieurs tonnes de roche. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Un reflet rouge attira son attention.

_« Connard dégénéré, _cracha Nnoitra. _J'sais que t'es là. »_

Il avait levé sa main, et quelque chose tomba au sol. Le petit objet tourna sur lui même, comme un gros insecte à qui on aurait arraché une aile. Une minuscule caméra volante qui devait déjà le suivre depuis quelques temps. Nnoitra l'acheva d'un coup de talon.

.

* * *

.

Une terreur sourde était en train d'envahir le corps de Szayel. Il ne craignait pas ses supérieurs, du moins ceux dotés d'un minimum de respect pour Aizen. Hors, Nnoitra n'en avait que durant les réunions de l'Espada, et sous le regard assassin du numéro Un de la division. Il n'en avait donc rien à faire de détruire le palais, et encore moins le département scientifique. Tesla jeta un regard inquiet à Il Forte. Il gardait la bouche fermée, la poupée posée en évidence sur sa gorge. Cette sensation d'insécurité tétanisa ses jambes pour de bon.

Le rayon l'avait effleuré. Quelques degrés sur la droite, et la puissance du cero l'aurait décapité sur place, sans avoir le temps de contre attaquer. Szayel porta une main à sa tête. Une éraflure sans importance, qui saignait peut être un peu trop. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Nnoitra. Et ce coup était un aperçu plus que convaincant pour prendre la fuite.

A la place de cela, il se mit à genoux sur la table qui maintenait toujours Tesla, et plaça la pointe de son sabre dans l'orbite vide qui avait abrité un bel œil. Il l'enfonça un peu, juste assez pour faire suinter un peu de sang. Il tourna légèrement la lame, pour forcer la paupière à s'ouvrir. Le fifre tenta de ne pas dire un mot. De ne pas hurler. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il Forte venait sûrement de déglutir, en serrant l'organe contre son palais.

.

* * *

.

Les muscles de Nnoitra se bandèrent une dernière fois pour achever la protection du laboratoire. C'était comme trancher un Hollow. Facile. Trop pour être savoureux. Les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes, dernier dispositif de sécurité. Seul un petit rectangle blanc était visible. L'Espada s'en approcha, et jura à voix basse. Il reconnaissait ce morceau de visage. Légèrement anguleux, parfaitement imberbe. Un sourire en coin qu'il croisait régulièrement. Et coincé entre ses dents, une petite boule rouge. Pour que ça tourne en boucle, ça devait être important. Du peu qu'il voyait, il était parvenu à une salle très désordonnée. Quelqu'un s'était déjà probablement battu ici. Il y avait des éclats de verre un peu partout, de grands bocaux renversés sur le sol. Et surtout une incroyable puanteur. Du sang, il y en avait partout. La lutte avait dû être rude. Mais là, il n'y avait que le bruit d'une respiration sifflante, qu'il entendait au loin.

Ça lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Se sentir observé, sans savoir d'où venait la menace. Ses instincts lui ordonnaient de partir. Ce n'était qu'un piège. Mais sa volonté s'y opposait farouchement. Il sentait trois esprits, dont un relativement puissant et un qu'il pouvait qualifier d'obstacle. Le bruit s'était un peu intensifié. Ça venait d'une pièce voisine, en hauteur, il en était certain. Son œil avait du mal à s'habituer. Le claquement caractéristique d'une chaîne alerta ses sens. Nnoitra eut tout juste le temps de se pencher en avant, et de saisir la menace. Un poignet, gracile qu'il brisa. Mais aucune pression spirituelle.

_« C'est quoi ce merdier ? GRANTZ ! Bats toi !_

_- Toujours se battre, pauvre de toi... »_

Le numéro cinq se retourna vivement, et sa joue lui sembla fendue en deux. C'était brûlant, presque irréel. Son hierro devait le protéger de ça...

_« Tu ne vois rien, alors tu baisses ta garde ! »_

Cette fois, le sifflement de la lame avait fait naître un nouveau réflexe. Il s'était baissé, mais la lame avait heurté son bras droit. Aucune énergie. C'était insensé. Impossible. Quelque chose était bien en train de l'attaquer, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sauf attendre. Il planta son arme dans le sol, et plia ses genoux. Nnoitra tourna la tête en direction de la précédente attaque, à la recherche d'un indice sur le mode de déplacement de l'ennemi. Il avait reconnu la voix de l'infecte scientifique, mais sa présence restait relativement éloignée.

Quelque chose frôla ses côtes, et l'Espada balaya l'air de son Zanpakuto. Ce quelque chose tomba au sol, mou vu le bruit. Nnoitra explora le sol du bout des pieds, et il heurta sa victime. Ses doigts caressèrent les cheveux éparpillés. C'était mort, mais ce n'était pas Szayel. Ce détraqué devait rire, à l'heure actuelle. L'écran continuait à marteler ses images. Un autre montrait ses propres pieds.

_« Alors c'est comme ça que tu nous regarde, pourriture... »_

.

* * *

.

La peau de Szayel s'était couverte d'un agréable frisson. Sa dernière tentative de survie marchait parfaitement. Si les murs pouvaient se déplacer librement en emportant les pièces, ces dernières pouvaient se dupliquer à volonté. Tesla s'agitait de plus en plus, et quand il tenta de hurler le nom de son maître, le poing du scientifique manqua de lui briser les clavicules. C'était le silence ou rien. Le numéro huit jeta un coup d'œil à ses écrans, avant de faire un bond en arrière.

Sur l'écran, l'œil unique de Nnoitra, qui fixait l'objectif. Il avait dû réussir à capturer le dernier fifre qui lui restait. L'image se brouilla quand elle montra le sourire de l'Espada. Elle s'arrêta définitivement quand il montra son tatouage. La pièce sembla secouée une fois de plus, et de nombreux éléments s'effondrèrent. Tesla se tourna vers Il Forte. Il tenait le cœur du bout des lèvres. A cet instant, le cinquantième avait maudit sa prétendue victoire. S'il avait laissé son maître le tuer... S'il n'avait pas brisé Santa Teresa... Il ne se mettrait pas en danger pour le sauver. Un choc brutal dans sa poitrine l'avait fait gémir. Il avait mal. Sans doute que le numéro quinze avait coincé la bille rouge entre deux canines.

La douleur du second choc fut telle que Tesla se pensait mort. Tous les sons avaient été étouffés autour de lui. Il n'entendait presque plus les cris de panique de Szayel. Le fracas des éprouvettes sur le sol. Les écrans d'ordinateur qui explosaient un par un. Les mains gantées qui le secouait.

_« Tu vas tous nous tuer !_ Murmura une voix lointaine. _Tu vas crever ton maître adoré ! »_

Cette fois, la réalité fut plus dure. Plus distincte. Tesla était capable de briser toutes sortes de choses en se concentrant un peu. Sa simple douleur avait entraîné une volonté de destruction. De rendre cette douleur. Quelque chose de chaud baigna son visage. C'était Szayel, penché au dessus de lui. Le sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez. Il paraissait cassé, d'ailleurs. Son regard avait changé. Il avait peur.

.

* * *

.

Le sang de Nnoitra se figea dans ses veines. Il venait de comprendre le piège qui se refermait autour de lui. Il avait ressenti sa douleur. Son âme. Sa colère. Tout cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Une sorte de goût unique qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il posa une main sur ce qui ressemblait à une table, puis sur un des murs. A bien y réfléchir, chaque centimètre de béton laissait suinter son énergie. Sa présence. Enfin, il se décida sur un endroit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur n'était plus que poussières.

Il Forte laissa échapper un hurlement quand une lumière lui grilla la rétine. Ce n'était pas celle de son maître. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un venu le sortir de la table de dissection. Ce n'était... Personne. Sa pensée voyageait dans toute la pièce. Pourquoi se fatiguer à maintenir ce petit cœur entre ses lèvres ? Une fois de plus, il l'avait presque avalé. Et Tesla s'était tordu de douleur dans la pièce voisine. Il avait vu son dos se tordre. Il était faible, ni plus ni moins.

Lindocruz ne valait rien. Il n'était qu'un numéro lointain. Une fraccion comme on en croise dans tout Las Noches. Une faiblesse ridicule et qui ne méritait aucun intérêt. Peut être une nourriture pour un quelconque Hollow. Rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi son frère s'intéressait tant à lui ? Sa justification ne lui avait pas suffit. A part lui même, rien n'importait aux yeux de Szayel. A la limite ses expériences. Ses projets. Son avenir. Mais pas un insignifiant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme avait coulé le long de la joue du jeune homme. La jalousie, une fois de plus, traîtresse. Plus que tout, Il Forte voulait être au centre des attentions. Presque inconsciemment. Celle de Grimmjow était capitale. Celle de son frère, seul rattachement à sa vie passée, l'était aussi. Pourtant, l'un et l'autre lui avaient fait tant de mal...

Le numéro quinze releva légèrement son torse, aussi haut que ses sangles lui permettaient. Quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce. L'atmosphère était devenue glaciale, et il entendait quelques balbutiements confus. Il tourna la tête. Du sang brouilla sa vision. Celui de son frère. C'était chaud. Agréable. Vivant ? Il Forte serra un peu le cœur. Nouvel hurlement. Nouveau rire de Szayel. Tout lui semblait si lointain...

_« Alors ? _Gronda Nnoitra. _Je t'avais dit quoi ? »_

Nouvelle sensation de chaleur. Cette fois, Il Forte l'avait ressentie sur son torse. Lui aussi était maculé de sang. Son frère criait, suppliait qu'on le lâche. Ça ne lui allait pas. Mais il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

_« Je... Laisse moi t'expliquer !_ Tenta Szayel. _C'était trop..._

_- Il m'appartient._

_- Tu lui a déjà demandé son avis sur la question ? »_

Il Forte tourna sa tête vers Tesla. Il avait fermé son œil. Il devait agoniser à l'heure actuelle. Du bout de la langue, il appuya sur l'organe. Il déclencha un sursaut, sans lui faire reprendre conscience. Nnoitra devait laisser aller toute sa colère. Sa pression spirituelle lui écrasait les poumons.

_« Sa pensée m'appartient. Son corps. Son âme, aussi pourrie soit elle. Tout de lui._

_- J'ai compris beaucoup de choses en m'occupant de lui... »_

Le frère de Szayel serra les dents en voyant Nnoitra plaquer le scientifique sur la table qu'il occupait. La tête ornée de rose heurta son ventre, et la branche de ses lunettes griffa les muscles tendus. Il allait mourir là, sur son propre corps.

_« Ordure..._

_- Oui je l'ai touché... A des endroits que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas lui donner..._

_- Je ne lui dois rien !_ Hurla le numéro cinq. _Rien du tout !_

_- Je suis sûr qu'il a gémit mon nom... Comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur... »_

Le poing de Nnoitra s'était abattu sur le visage de Szayel. Le choc avait fait grimacer Il Forte.

_« Il a aimé ce que je lui ai fait ! Deman... »_

Les mains de la mante religieuse s'étaient resserrée sur la gorge de sa proie. Une seule pression allait suffire à le briser en deux. Le réduire à néant. Détruire la concurrence. Il Forte tentait de se détacher, mais les chaînes, le poids de Szayel et de Nnoitra lui coupaient le souffle.

_« De toute manière, il va crever. Et il n'y a que moi..._

_- T'es trop con, Szayel. Ta vanité te perdra._

_- Tu connais ce mot, toi ?_ Cracha le scientifique, en essayant d'attraper la garde de son arme._ Je ne pensais pas._

_- Tes vidéos qui montrent ça en boucle... Qui montrent ta chère œuvre... »_

Sans relâcher la poigne de sa main droite, les doigts de sa main gauche s'enfoncèrent dans la bouche d'Il Forte. Un goût de métal lui vrilla les sens. Sa langue tenta de repousser l'assaut, comme pour protéger le cœur. Il le céda après quelques secondes de lutte, un léger filet de salive le reliant à la main de Nnoitra.

_« La poupée ?_

_- Va crever._

_- Je suis ton supérieur, enflure ! _Ses doigts s'étaient refermés un peu plus fort. Les vertèbres n'allaient pas tarder à claquer. _Dernière chance. La poupée ?_

_- Sur le bureau. »_

Il Forte souffla de soulagement quand l'Espada relâcha son frère, et partit en direction du bureau. Szayel avait l'air faible, il devait avoir perdu trop de sang.

Nnoitra se pencha au dessus du corps dénudé et inanimé de Tesla. Son visage ruisselait de sang. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Pathétique. Une fois de plus, il arracha les sangles qui retenaient ses poignets. La poupée qui le représentait était bien sur le bureau. Il replaça le cœur à sa bonne place, et referma la plaie du mieux possible. Enfin, il brisa l'aiguille en deux. La malédiction était levée.

Sa peau était rougie là où Szayel l'avait touché, comme s'il avait été tatoué en profondeur. Une douleur incroyable transperça son âme. Et s'il avait raison ? S'il avait aimé ? Nnoitra passa sa main sous la tête de Tesla, pour la soulever légèrement.

Son œil unique s'ouvrit un peu, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tesla esquissa un léger sourire quand les longs cheveux de son maître chatouillèrent ses joues. Il bougea ses poignets, enfin ils étaient libres. Ils ne lui faisaient plus mal. C'était bien ainsi. Ses dernières forces s'étaient évanouies.

_« Je te laisse la vie, _murmura Nnoitra à l'intention de Szayel._ Je te dois mon grade. On verra si l'autre te laissera le choix. »_

Un éclat attira l'attention de Tesla. Son arme, accrochée à un des maillons de Santa Teresa. Il tendit les doigts vers la garde de son zanpakuto, et l'attrapa pour tenter de se relever. Il se sentit soulevé, les deux bras de son maître glissés sous sa nuque et sous ses genoux. Le col laissait voir ses imposants muscles pectoraux, et le subordonné posa sa main contre.

Szayel s'était redressé. Cette mièvrerie à vomir lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il vacillait légèrement, et sa respiration risquait fortement de le trahir. Mais peu lui importait. Il avait décoché Fornicaras. D'un dernier geste, lourd, il avait projeté tout son corps en avant. Il refusait de perdre. Pas comme ça. La pointe avait heurté quelque chose de solide, qu'il n'avait pas prévu. La lame de Tesla s'était interposée. Le cercle qui trouait l'acier s'était remplit de son énergie spirituelle, et avait bloqué l'attaque. Le scientifique eut un instant de flottement, et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Nnoitra avait continué son chemin, peu soucieux de tous les dégâts qu'il avait occasionnés.

.

* * *

.

La respiration d'Il Forte s'était presque arrêtée. Son frère peinait à se relever, et son propre sang venait mousser à ses lèvres.

_« Il t'en faut toujours plus. En vérité, t'es aussi faible que lui._

_- J'ai pas tout perdu._

_- Regarde tes écrans. La partie est terminée._

_- En attendant ton gros chat... J'ai encore le temps. Crois moi. »_

Les sangles mordaient un peu plus les chairs de ses poignets. Ce sourire ne lui plaisait pas. Et les dents qui s'étaient plantées dans ses cuisses lui arrachèrent un long hurlement de douleur.

.

* * *

.

La marche de Nnoitra était régulière, rapide. Le bruit de ses talons faisait penser à un métronome, et Tesla se concentra sur ce son. Il tenait toujours dans sa main la garde de son arme, qui soulevait en même temps la chaîne de Santa Teresa.

_« N'y touche pas._

_- Je... Elle est réparée ?_

_- C'était facile. Un simple serrage sur la maille. »_

A cet instant, Tesla s'était attendu à une bordée d'insultes bien senties. Mais à la place, une réponse polie. Il tenta de scruter le regard de son maître adoré. Il avait dû avoir peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Y laisser sa peau ? De perdre sa fraccion ? _Tu dérailles mon pauvre vieux... C'est juste sa fierté démesurée. _Quand la marche s'arrêta, le numéro cinquante se demanda ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans ses quartiers. L'air fouettait douloureusement son corps, recouvert maladroitement par un drap trouvé dans les laboratoires détruis.

_« Je suis désolé, _lâcha enfin Tesla. _Punissez moi, ou tuez moi une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne fais que mettre votre vie en danger._

_- Je ne risquais rien. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses._

_- Vous avoir vaincu._

_- Ce n'est pas le cas, imbécile._

_- Si je n'avais pas brisé Santa... Je n'aurais pas eu à veiller la nuit. Vous ne... »_

Nnoitra ne l'écoutait même plus. Il débitait ses excuses, inlassablement. Il avait vraiment eu peur. Pas pour sa propre vie. Mais pour celui qui le secondait. Il l'avait vu, inanimé. Pire, il avait cru à sa mort. Qui allait le seconder ? Le matin, couler son bain ? La nuit poser une couverture sur ses longues jambes ? Prendre les coups à sa place ? Même s'il détestait ça... Au fond, même si tous les jours il lui montrait son mépris, il l'appréciait. Et le perdre était inadmissible.

_« J'aurais dû mieux me battre contre Jaggerjack. Je pouvais..._

_- Mais tu vas te décider à la fermer un jour ? »_

Machinalement, l'Espada avait poussé sa propre porte, et le rouge était monté aux joues de Tesla. Nnoitra avait déposé son fardeau sur une des chaises de sa chambre, et s'était assit sur une autre. Ses bras pendaient dans le vide, ses longues jambes étaient étendues.

_« Même à moi, Jaggerjack me pose problème. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir._

_- C'est la première fois que vous... Me parlez comme à un égal. »_

Tesla s'était relevé, pour regagner ses appartements. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'habiller, et retirer tout le sang qui avait maculé son visage. L'orbite vide qui ouvrait son visage lui faisait mal. C'était sa pire blessure. D'autres cicatrices zébraient son corps, mais aucune n'avait la même signification.

_« Dois-je préparer quelque chose ce soir ?_

_- Va dormir._

_- Bien, Nnoitra-Sama. »_

L'Espada laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. Son immense capuche était rabattue dans son dos, signe qu'il relâchait enfin sa pression spirituelle. Il consulta rapidement ses membres. Aucune égratignure. Pas même un bleu. Tout avait été facile. La seule chose qui lui échappait, c'était ce que son « ennemi » avait fait.

_« Tesla ? Attends. »_

Le fifre s'arrêta, et en trois enjambées, sont maître l'avait rejoint. Il regarda le poignet lacéré par les griffes de Grimmjow. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Il espérait sans doute que sa propre fraccion soit libérée. D'ailleurs, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait vivre à l'heure actuelle ? Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé entre les griffes du scientifique.

_« Retourne chez toi. _Nnoitra se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. _Demain... Comme d'habitude. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. C'est compris ?_

_- Oui, Nnoitra-Sama. »_

.

* * *

.

La bouche de Szayel passait sur le cou de son frère. Il cherchait où mordre. Où le sang battait le plus fort. Là où il allait pouvoir lui redonner le plus d'énergie. Assit sur les hanches d'Il Forte, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Ses longs cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés, sa lèvre était fendue en deux. Du sang ruisselait de son nez, son œil gauche était fermé. C'était ainsi qu'il était beau. Pas autrement. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. Souillé, meurtris. Sans son foutu sourire en coin qu'il arborait à longueur de temps. Calme.

Une injection dans son biceps avait réussit à calmer sa verve. C'était ainsi, qu'il l'aimait. Silencieux, docile, soumis à sa volonté. Le reflet de lui même. Une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Une vague de tristesse avait traversé les yeux d'Il Forte. Ses bras ne se défendaient plus, non pas à cause du calmant, mais il abandonnait la lutte. C'était ainsi que Szayel le détestait. Plus aucune défense c'était si facile...

Le scientifique administra une immense gifle à son frère. Sa tête pivota sous le choc, et il cracha au sol. Son regard s'était fait plus violent. Plus hargneux.

_« T'auras plus rien de moi._

_- J'ai déjà réussit à te faire faire des choses que tu imagines même pas, déchet. »_

Le second coup manqua de faire éclater ses côtes. Il Forte tenta de se relever, mais les sangles empêchèrent toute tentative de rébellion. De nouveau, la bouche de Szayel s'était mise à explorer le corps offert. Il mordilla les contours du trou Hollow, avant de s'attaquer à la peau meurtrie de ses cuisses.

Atrocement désirable. C'est la seule pensée cohérente qui arrivait à percer dans l'esprit de Szayel. Il le voulait. Rien de plus. Il voulait calmer sa rage.

_« Faute de Lindocruz, il reste le raté de la famille Grantz. »_

Szayel écarta les cuisses de son frère d'un mouvement du genou, et mordit directement l'aine palpitante du blond. C'était chaud, doux. Presque agréable. Sous sa langue, il pouvait presque sentir chaque nerf. Chaque muscle, qu'il faisait bouger sous ses doigts. Il enfonçait cruellement ses doigts dans la chair pour toucher des ligaments, activer certains réflexes. Puis il guérissait les blessures en crachant les restes d'une fraccion décapitée. Plus il le guérissait, plus il avait envie de lui faire du mal. D'aller plus loin dans les chairs... Ça pouvait faire quoi, un organe arraché ? Il pouvait repousser... Mais est ce qu'il pouvait survivre quelques secondes sans un poumon ? Un rein ? Ou toute autre chose avalée sans scrupule ?

Il glissa son nez contre la peau tendre du sexe d'Il Forte. Il avait une furieuse envie d'y mordre. Il n'était pas dressé. Outrage à son apparence ? A ses attentions ? Szayel écouta sa pulsion. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, faisant gémir de douleur le supplicié.

_« Tu n'en as pas encore assez ?_

_- Va crever..._

_- On est déjà morts, pour rappel. Une menace de plus ou de moins... »_

Szayel était descendu de son perchoir. Sans la moindre pitié, il avait enfoncé une seconde seringue dans le cou de son frère. L'effet fut immédiat, il était devenu incapable de parler. Il le voulait. Il voulait cracher toute sa haine au visage de cet homme. Et tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était appeler son maître absolu.

_« On ne dit plus rien ? On a perdu sa langue ? »_

Sa main se mit à masser l'entrejambe restée flasque d'Il Forte. Pas même un début de réaction. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, mais il n'arrivait même plus à faire bouger sa mâchoire.

_« Tu sais que mes injections peuvent te faire... Réagir ? Oh je n'attends pas de réponse. C'est sûr... Tu en as pour deux heures, au moins. Peut être un peu plus... »_

Le blond ferma les yeux sous la menace implicite. La torture risquait de durer plus longtemps que prévu. Une aiguille plantée dans sa cuisse l'avait fait sursauter, et il ne préféra pas regarder le résultat. Quelque chose de froid s'était glissé entre ses fesses. En sentant le mouvement, il identifia ça clairement comme deux doigts gantés.

_« Te toucher... C'est dégueulasse, n'est ce pas ? _Szayel avait enfoncé de force un troisième doigt. _T'es pas comme lui. Non. Mais... Pour le moment, tu suffiras. »_

Szayel s'était glissé entre les cuisses offertes, flasques elles aussi. Elles ne réagissaient pas, anesthésiées. Inoffensives.

_« Je peux te détacher, maintenant... Tu ne risques plus de fuir. »_

D'un geste vif, Szayel s'était emparé des chairs devenues froides d'Il Forte. Il avait mal, mais ne pouvait l'exprimer. Plus les coups de rein étaient forts, plus les mains du scientifique frappaient le torse et le visage déjà meurtris. Ses bras restaient figés.

C'était ainsi, qu'il l'aimait. Immobile. Szayel laissait s'échapper tous ses soupirs, tous ses gémissements. Sans la moindre retenue.

.

* * *

.

Le corps de Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit durant des semaines, et surtout, il avait l'étrange sensation de s'être perdu. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un arrangement avec Szayel, mais il ne se souvenait plus du contrat. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas vraiment. Il cracha au sol, et avança de quelques mètres, à la force de ses bras. Le félin avait reconnu les sous sols, mais la disposition des lieux changeait trop souvent pour s'y repérer convenablement. Il s'étira, avant de refaire une nouvelle tentative. C'était laborieux, mais il arrivait à marcher.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs revenaient. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici. Il avait été vaincu, lamentablement, car il avait attaqué seul. Hors, même s'il était plus fort que toute cette cohorte de pourritures génétiquement modifiées, leur nombre avait réussit à venir à bout de ses forces. S'il voulait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, il allait devoir retrouver ses semblables. Des soldats qui allaient suivre aveuglément ses ordres.

Même si ses fraccions n'étaient pas des modèles de bonne entente, quand ils étaient dirigés par leur Roi, tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins si on ignorait la faiblesse notoire de D-Roy et la bêtise parfois incroyable dont pouvait faire preuve les autres. Grimmjow soupira en se tenant au mur. Après tout, il y avait d'autres créatures aussi puissantes qu'Il Forte. Si ce n'est plus. D'un simple ordre, il se savait capable de rallier des dizaines d'Hollows prêts à mettre à feux et à sangs tout Las Noches.

Quand la lumière lui fit plisser les yeux, Grimmjow se demanda s'il allait vraiment le chercher accompagné. C'était sa fierté, qui était en jeu. Déjà qu'il avait été obligé de supplier, presque à genoux, Nnoitra d'aller à la rescousse... Non, c'était impensable.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Pourquoi garder son propre frère captif ? Ce scientifique était fou, comme tous les scientifiques qu'il pouvait citer d'ailleurs, et était bien capable de s'en servir comme d'un vulgaire clone. A cette pensée, la panthère gronda de colère. Lindocruz devait déjà être en dehors des laboratoires, il ne ressentait plus sa présence spirituelle. Une grimace de dégoût étira le masque Hollow de Grimmjow. Se fier à cette espèce d'asperge était une mauvaise idée. Et faire confiance à un scientifique était encore une autre mauvaise idée.

Changer de proie ? C'était déjà plus acceptable. Szayel était encore en vie, de même que son frère. Leur énergie spirituelle pouvait être sentie à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même les parasites arrivaient à être attirés par cette puissance. Grimmjow serra les poings. Attaquer seul lui avait déjà valu une cuisante défaite. Mais cette fois, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Comment le contrer. Et surtout, ignorer les insignifiants. Ce n'étaient pas eux la vraie menace.

_« Si j'arrive à te sortir de cette merde, _murmura Grimmjow pour lui même, _j't'éclate. »_

.

* * *

.

Tesla se laissa tomber dans son lit. Cette journée avait été atroce. Il plaça sa main sur son cœur, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu en place. Ça battait, c'était un peu chaud. Au moins, il vivait. Et ça, c'était certainement pas grâce à son courage et à ses talents de combattant. La jeune fraccion s'était enveloppé dans ses couvertures, à la recherche d'une chaleur semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie dans les bras de son maître. Non, le tissu était froid. Mince, et usé jusqu'à la moelle.

Un léger bruit avait attiré son attention. Il enfila rapidement son uniforme, pour quitter ses appartements, si proches de ceux de son maître. S'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose, il aurait appelé. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire. Assit sur sa chaise, Nnoitra tentait de recoudre les trous de sa tenue blanche. Ils étaient discrets, comme de petits coups de griffes. L'Espada jura à plusieurs reprises sans aucune discrétion quand l'aiguille lui piqua le doigt. C'était si surréaliste... D'habitude, c'était Tesla qui s'occupait de réparer les dégâts. Il était d'ailleurs très doué pour ça.

_« En tenant l'aiguille trop droite, elle risque de s'enfoncer dans les chairs. Il faut la tenir légèrement penchée._

_- J't'ai pas demandé... Dégage._

_- Une aiguille qui passe le Hierro ?_

_- C'est humain, cette merde. Ça doit pas être pareil. »_

Tesla se concentra sur le petit objet. Il pliait à chaque fois... Et arrivait à rentrer sous la peau. Probablement à cause de la force de Nnoitra. Le fifre lui arracha l'aiguille des mains, et d'un geste rapide, referma une entaille placée au niveau du genou.

Nnoitra se mordit la langue pour ne pas le renvoyer à sa place, dehors, contre le muret. Mais le remettre là le terrifiait. L'idée même que Grantz, Jaggerjack ou tout autre membre de l'Espada lui donnait une envie de meurtre.

_« Je suis inquiet pour Il Forte,_ murmura Tesla en réparant un second trou. _Il doit beaucoup souffrir._

_- J'en ai rien à faire. Ça me regarde pas._

_- Il pouvait me tuer à chaque instant._

_- Il l'aurait fait, j'l'aurais butté._

_- Nnoitra-Sama... Puis je poser une question ? _Tesla s'était reculé d'un pas, devant le regard assassin de son maître._ Je... »_

Nnoitra avait posé son ouvrage sur la table. Sa poitrine s'était un peu soulevée, comme s'il allait bondir sur sa proie.

_« Vous... Vous ne l'avez pas cru ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_ La mante semblait sur la défensive.

_- Que j'ai dit... Son nom._

_- J'en ai rien à fou..._

_- Et c'est vrai, que je vous appartiens, Nnoitra-Sama ? »_

Au fond de son cœur, le subordonné connaissait la réponse. Mais plus que jamais, il rêvait de l'entendre...

* * *

Vous avez apprécié ? Une suggestion à me faire ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.


	4. Corps et âme, tu m'appartiens

**Tu m'appartiens !**

Note de l'auteur : voila. C'est ainsi que s'achève le récit de nos quatre (Ou cinq?) héros. Je me suis profondément attaché à ces deux personnages.  
Que ce soit la dévotion sans borne de Tesla, ou la rage de vivre de Nnoitra.

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui sont passés ici pour me lire, et me laisser un commentaire.

Je (Beaucoup de "je" dans cette note, j'en suis désolé) pense continuer à écrire sur eux, entre autre. Je me cherchais une "identité", quelque  
chose qu'il me plait de travailler. Je pense avoir enfin trouvé.

C'est dans ce chapitre que le rating M s'applique.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet ultime chapitre de "Tu m'appartiens !".

* * *

**Aimer c'est se donner corps et âme, **  
**c'est s'identifier à l'être aimé, c'est souffrir quand il souffre,**  
** c'est être joyeux quand il rit. **

(Georges Pétin)**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Corps et âme, tu m'appartiens !**

La peau d'Il Forte ruisselait de sueur, et sa respiration ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Szayel s'était endormi, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, les doigts encore plantés dans son ventre. La seule chose qui l'importait était de ne pas le réveiller. Petit à petit, le numéro quinze arrivait de nouveau à sentir tous ses membres, et il se sentait de plus en plus souillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident arrivait. Mais le scientifique s'arrangeait toujours pour rendre ses proies parfaitement inconscientes. Là, il se souvenait de tout. La bouche brûlante qui lui murmurait quelques insanités, les doigts qui courraient sur son corps, ses hanches qui se frottaient lascivement contre les siennes. Ce souvenir fit frissonner Il Forte. Il agita ses doigts, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien éveillés. Ses bras se pliaient correctement. C'était terminé. D'un geste, il essuya son front, et se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque bosse. Son frère lui avait injecté quelque chose dans le cerveau. Ça bougeait, sans être vivant. Comme une légère vibration, qui s'en allait bourdonner dans ses oreilles et ses yeux.

Szayel se demandait s'il devait montrer signe de vie. Son frère commençait à s'agiter, malgré les calmants encore actifs dans son sang. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retarder le moment où il allait devoir le regarder dans les yeux. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Affronter son regard si semblable au siens. D'un mouvement rapide, il se redressa en prenant appuis sur la table d'acier qui avait soutenu les deux corps. Il consulta rapidement le visage d'Il Forte. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, et d'être perturbé dans son sommeil. Le scientifique dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds, collés entre eux par du sang, et la coinça derrière son oreille. Il soupira, et porta son poignet à sa bouche. S'il était capable de dévorer les autres pour se régénérer, il pouvait très bien prélever sa propre chair. Szayel planta ses dents dans la chair gracile de ses mains coupables. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent, pour s'écraser lourdement sur le torse de son frère. En quelque minutes, le numéro quinze ne portait presque plus aucune trace de son agression.

Le scientifique avait fait le tour de son laboratoire dévasté tour à tour par Jaggerjack et Jiruga, à la recherche de quelques bandes de tissus. Il trouva un carré de tissu maculé de sang, destiné à nettoyer le sang de ses outils. Il le pressa avec douceur entre les cuisses ankylosées d'Il Forte, pour éponger les dernières traces de son crime. Il avait perçu un léger tremblement, accompagné d'un gémissement douloureux.

_« Tu as mal ? Je ne sais pas si tu peux parler... »_

Szayel étendit les bras du numéro quinze au dessus de sa tête, et les attacha aux épaisses sangles de la table. Il ne tenait pas à subir la colère du jeune homme Après tout, s'il venait à libérer sa forme en ces lieux, il aurait eu largement le dessus en détruisant le peu de matériel qu'il restait. L'espace d'un instant, le scientifique s'était demandé s'il serait capable de le maîtriser, ou de le tuer, le jour où il se battra pour de bon contre lui. L'Espada cracha un peu de son propre sang sur le tissu, qu'il pressa à nouveau contre l'intimité d'Il Forte. Cette fois, c'était un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta la toile souillée au sol et retourna fouiller dans ses affaires, à la recherche d'éléments pouvant être sauvés.

_« T'as pas le droit... _Murmura faiblement Il Forte. _Pas le droit..._

_- J'ai tous les droits sur toi. C'était faux avant. Les rôles changent. Je suis plus fort que toi._

_- T'es resté... La même ordure._

_- J'ai intégré l'Espada ! Tu n'es resté qu'un misérable fifre. Dont tout le monde ignorera la mort._

_- C'est... _Le numéro quinze avait déglutit difficilement. _C'est dans tes projets ?_

_- Te tuer ? L'as tu fais, quand nous étions plus jeunes ? »_

Le scientifique croisa les bras en s'appuyant sur une armoire renversée. Évoquer leur jeunesse Hollow était quelque chose de difficile pour lui. Szayel avait vécu l'autorité tyrannique de son frère quand ils erraient sans but dans le désert. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui avec tout le recul dont il était capable qu'il se rendait compte de la force d'Il Forte. De sa loyauté également. C'était lui qui partait traquer les âmes. Le scientifique restait caché dans une grotte que son protecteur avait creusée de ses propres mains, pour l'abriter de tous les dangers.

L'Espada devait bien se l'avouer, Il Forte avait fait énormément de sacrifices pour préserver leurs deux vies. Il profitait également de la dévotion que le « rose dégénéré » lui vouait. Il laissait tout faire. Acceptait tous les supplices. Mais plus le scientifique dévorait des âmes, plus son ressenti augmentait, en même temps que son intelligence. Il se rendait compte de ce que son frère lui faisait. Szayel avait désiré la vengeance. Lui faire payer d'avoir abusé de sa confiance. Quand il avait intégré la prestigieuse armée d'Aizen, il lui avait prouvé une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était devenu le plus fort, le gardien de leurs deux vies.

_« Tu m'as protégé. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie. Que je met les meilleures fraccions à l'abri de mes appétits._

_- Plutôt crever que de sentir ta queue une fois de plus ! »_

Szayel réajusta ses lunettes, et siffla entre ses dents.

_« C'est ce que je disais avant. Et j'encaissais, déchet ! Car tu m'apportais de quoi vivre !_

_- Je peux vivre sans toi, _cracha Il Forte. _Tu peux pas l'admettre._

_- Un scientifique ne peut pas admettre les choses. Il doit les prouver. Même s'il doit y passer sa vie._

_- Il va te butter avant la fin de la journée..._

_- Des menaces, encore, toujours... Tu es encore trop virulent. Je m'en suis voulu... Disons... Deux minutes ? Mais là, tu me donnes envie de recommencer. »_

La peau du visage d'Il Forte vira au vert, puis au rouge, en voyant l'éclat de rire de son frère. Au fond, il avait presque raison. C'était un juste retour des choses, même s'il était douloureux. Le numéro quinze ferma les yeux, et se concentra un peu plus sur sa respiration anarchique.

_« Libère moi tout de suite._

_- Je te l'ai dit. Le seul ordre que j'accepte de toi désormais, c'est « baise moi »... Rien de plus. Inutile d'appeler ton cher maître à la rescousse, il ne viendra pas. Il a quitté les sous sols. Sûrement parti chercher une nouvelle recrue... Ou se consoler avec une fraccion en manque d'attentions. »_

Le ton mielleux et si détaché de Szayel l'avait fait trembler. Au fond, il savait que ce fou avait raison. Il Forte se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une réplique qui lui aurait valu une injection plus ou moins mortelle.

.

* * *

.

Tesla avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Son maître le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, dévoilant ses dents immenses. Le fifre défiait Nnoitra du regard. Il voulait sa réponse. Ces derniers temps, il avait déjà risqué sa vie un peu trop à son goût. Mais ce dernier affront risquait de le faire souffrir.

_« Comment oses tu..._

_- J'ai passé les pires heures de ma vie... Parce qu'il voulait quelque chose qui vous appartient._

_- C'est tout. T'es à moi. Y'a pas à discuter._

_- S'il m'avait tué... Auriez vous trouvé... Quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Nnoitra s'était redressé sur toute sa hauteur. Il toisait sa fraccion, son unique œil mauve lançait presque des éclairs tant il était furieux. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre à cette question si simple. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre avec rage, laissant un Tesla seul. L'Espada s'était mit à marmonner. Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'en prendrait pas d'autre. On le lui avait collé d'office entre les pattes. C'était pas pour se réengager avec un autre une fois débarrassé du premier. Désormais, il marchait dans les rues de Las Noches. Il ne faisait ça que très rarement, les jours où il autorisait un congé à sa fraccion. Une fois par mois, tout au plus. Tout ce qu'il redoutait, c'était croiser quelqu'un, et rendre des comptes. Le peu de personnes qu'il rencontra l'avait ignoré. C'était douloureux, comme toujours. Toute sa vie, il avait souffert de ce mépris silencieux. Et c'est ce même mépris qu'il servait quotidiennement à Tesla.

_« Eh merde, _murmura Nnoitra. _C'est pas une gonzesse. Il s'en remettra. »_

Plus ses immenses jambes le faisait avancer, plus il réfléchissait. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de le défier ainsi. Ni de le regarder ainsi. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer, désormais Nnoitra en était certain, c'était que ce petit morveux mette en doute ses propres sentiments. Il avait su viser juste. Même si son cher Aizen avait été attaché, battu et humilié physiquement par une centaine de shinigamis sanguinaires, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt. Pire, il en aurait même rit. Là, il s'était déplacé pour lui, et avait détruit toute une section du palais.

_« Tu parles seul, Jiruga ? »_

L'interpellé sursauta, et se retourna arme au poing. Nnoitra baissa la tête pour voir qui lui parlait. Sa voix était douce, posée. Peut être même un peu trop. Il avait les mains dans son uniforme, l'air toujours aussi triste.

_« Tu veux quoi, Schiffer ?_

_- Tu es devant mes appartements._

_- Et ça change quoi ? _Nnoitra s'était penché sur le numéro quatre, qui paraissait minuscule en comparaison._ J't'ai réveillé, princesse ?_

_- Non. Mais tu n'es pas à ta place._

_- Et ma place, c'est où ?_ Gronda Nnoitra, en se penchant un peu plus._ J'vais te le dire. A te botter le cul pour que tu te mêles de tes oignons. »_

Le ton était froid, distant. Ulquiorra ne s'était pas démonté, ses grands yeux rivés dans celui de Nnoitra.

_« Ton énergie spirituelle suinte à travers mes murs. »_

Nnoitra se redressa, et siffla entre ses dents. Cet homme le dégouttait plus que tout. Il avait l'air faible, fragile. Un peu féminin, sans doute. C'était ce détail qui l'agaçait le plus. Comment un... Homme ? Comme lui pouvait avoir un meilleur rang ? Encore une injustice à son égard.

_« Tu as l'air... Inquiet. Tu t'es battu. _Ulquiorra avait levé la tête en direction de l'Espada. _Je l'ai senti de ma chambre._

_- Fous moi la paix. Tu sais rien, Schiffer. Rien. »_

Le numéro quatre pencha doucement la tête. Ses grands yeux n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, et ce manque de vie commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Nnoitra. A sa grande surprise, Ulquiorra s'était reculé, pour rejoindre ses appartements.

_« Il y a beaucoup d'âmes tourmentées, aujourd'hui. »_

Jiruga laissa tomber ses épaules. Cette capacité à pouvoir analyser toutes les émotions, venant de cet être sans expression, était quelque chose de très déroutant. Quand son unique œil cligna, l'autre s'était déjà échappé.

.

* * *

.

Tesla s'était rendu dans la salle d'eau de son maître. Elle sentait encore le sang, comme à chaque fois. L'Espada en ramenait des quantités énormes. Le fifre laissa couler un peu d'eau froide sur ses mains, puis essuya son visage avec soins. Il retira son cache œil, pour contempler la blessure de Szayel. Ça ne faisait plus mal. Ses entraînements avaient amélioré ses capacités de régénération, il ne restait plus que quelques croûtes de sang coagulé.

Il avait tout raté. En lui posant cette simple question. Si Nnoitra ne lui faisait plus confiance... Sa vie était fichue. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait mourir dans un combat, ou de la main de son propre maître. Sa seule raison de vivre était de le servir, lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tesla se décida à tout nettoyer, pour retirer les dernières souillures que son maître détestait. Quand il passa un fin chiffon de soie sur un miroir d'un trentaine de centimètres. Ce dernier lui échappa, pour se fracasser contre le sol. Le fifre jura à voix basse en ramassant les morceaux qui s'étaient répandus à ses pieds.

Un des éclat était plus long que les autres, plus meurtrier sans doute. Tesla se pencha pour le ramasser, et le pressa en douceur contre son poignet. Les griffes de Jaggerjack étaient encore visibles, preuves de sa faiblesse.

_« Il l'a dit... Je n'ai pas à avoir honte. Il est plus fort. Même lui, il a du mal à le battre. _Le jeune homme contempla son reflet dans le fragment de miroir._ Nnoitra-Sama... Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pourra assurer votre sécurité. »_

Tesla se présenta face à un autre miroir, collé au mur. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lente, ses gestes tremblants. Une âme qui a déjà connu la mort ne peut pas se donner à nouveau la mort. C'est une souffrance trop grande pour être renouvelée une seconde fois. Alors, il devait trouver un moyen de faire supprimer son âme. Faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus se matérialiser. Cette façon, seul son maître pouvait lui offrir.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, Tesla s'était penché face au miroir, et avait posé la pointe de son éclat contre la paupière de son unique œil. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre lui même, et Nnoitra refuserait de mettre fin à la vie d'un second si utile. Alors... La seule solution était de se rendre inutile. Aveugle, il ne serait qu'un fardeau à abattre. Oui... C'était la meilleure solution.

.

* * *

.

Jaggerjack avait refermé les pans de son uniforme pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'Espada. Il se sentait froid, et surtout seul, malgré la présence de ses fraccions. Shawlong et D-Roy s'étaient postés sur ses flancs, et leur tête tournait dans tous les sens, pour s'assurer que le danger ne menaçait pas. Nakim et Eduardo étaient restés en arrière. Leur libération était trop envahissante pour entrer directement dans le combat sous terrain.

_« On va s'en charger nous même,_ assura D-Roy en léchant ses dents carrées. _On va le..._

_- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout. _Grimmjow contempla les alentours. Son supérieur n'y était pas allé de main morte dans la destruction des lieux._ Je refuse de perdre une fraccion supplémentaire._

_- Alors pourquoi nous déplacer ?_ Gronda Shawlong. _Nous allons peut être affronter quelque chose de..._ En voyant le regard assassin de son roi, il préféra baisser d'un ton. _Il a réussit à battre le sixième. Alors ramener une espèce de faiblarde à moitié digérée n'aidera pas. »_

Grimmjow et les autres Fraccions s'étaient retournées contre D-Roy. Il avait la réputation d'être le plus faible de tous, et de laisser aller toutes les insultes à son égard. Même si sa démarche n'avait rien de très masculin, il savait se battre pour sauver sa peau en cas de besoin, et hausser la voix quand il jugeait que c'était nécessaire. Mais son maître lui avait enseigné une chose : sans confiance, on n'arrive à rien. Alors, au fil des années, il avait tenté de mieux se connaître. Mieux analyser les situations, pour les contrôler à sa guise.

_« Il a des centaines de... De foutues bestioles de mes deux. D-Roy a été le seul à avoir eu les couilles de s'attaquer à moi quand on errait encore. _

_- Ou assez con, au choix. »_

Les autres fraccions riaient de bon cœur, faisant rougir de honte le petit arrancar. Il accéléra le pas pour ne plus les entendre.

Brusquement, Grimmjow s'arrêta. Tout se répétait à l'identique. Il tendit le bras, pour ordonner à ses troupes de rester derrière lui. D-Roy n'avait rien entendu, et continuait à marcher. Le bruit de ses pas s'était estompé avec la distance, et le reste de la cohorte n'osait pas approcher.

_« Il va y rester... L'autre cinglé nous attend au tournant, _murmura Grimmjow. _Il sait qu'on est là._

_- Alors on se sépare ? Nakim avait pointé du doigt un embranchement._

_- Non. J'vais pas me laisser avoi deux fois de suite. On reste ensemble. »_

Les trois fraccions se concertèrent d'un simple regard. Leur fauve de maître était un réel meneur de troupes, même si c'était parfois du suicide. Un cri aigu les décida à avancer.

_« Bah il aura servit à quelque chose, _siffla Shawlong. _Restez ici. »_

Le numéro onze s'avança, en doublant son maître. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais osé, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait peur. Pas pour sa vie. Non, il savait très bien qu'elle était dérisoire. Mais bien pour celle de Jaggerjack. Il était censé être la fraccion la plus forte de tous, et ce rôle de protecteur lui tenait à cœur, même si le félin pouvait tous les éradiquer d'un seul geste.

.

* * *

.

Il Forte s'était redressé en entendant un glapissement qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il avait passé sa jeunesse entre le clan des futures fraccions de Grimmjow, et la grotte qui abritait son frère trop faible pour les suivre efficacement. Ce pot de colle de D-Roy ne quittait jamais son maître, pas même pour se nourrir. Le numéro quinze tourna vivement la tête, à la recherche du scientifique fou. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment lui avait piqué le cœur.

_« … D-Roy ? C'est toi ?_ L'assurance d'Il Forte s'était évaporée. _T'es venu avec..._

_- Avec qui, au juste ? »_

Le blond ferma les yeux. On traînait quelque chose à terre. Il avait reconnu la voix de son frère.

_« C'est ça, qu'on t'envoies pour te sauver ? _Le scientifique avait relevé la petite dépouille à hauteur de visage. _Une sous-merde pour te libérer. C'est presque mignon. _Il jeta le corps au loin. _On aura tout vu. »_

En se tournant, Il Forte avait très nettement vu une seringue plantée dans la nuque de D-Roy. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il lui vouait un profond respect, rien que pour tolérer les moqueries quotidiennes, la brutalité de Jaggerjack et pour avoir tenté de défendre son clan contre ce dernier.

La fraccion se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son énergie spirituelle devenait écrasante. Il pouvait presque sentir sa pulsation cardiaque à travers les murs.

L'instant d'après, une violente explosion ravagea toute la salle.

.

* * *

.

Une larme de sang coula le long de son poignet, pour tâcher la manche de l'uniforme de Tesla. Il s'était mit à trembler, comme s'il était incapable d'aller plus loin.

_« Si tu voulais crever, j't'aurais laissé les cuisses écartées devant Grantz. »_

Le fifre en laissa tomber son éclat de miroir, et se retourna. Nnoitra était juste derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et plus que jamais, sa taille lui faisait peur. Sa bouche était fermée, dans une grimace de dégoût. Son unique œil mauve le fixait, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_« Pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis indigne de vous. »_

Nnoitra éclata de rire. Un rire glacial qui figea le sang de Tesla. Il se rendait compte de toute la stupidité de son geste.

_« Je tue les déchets. T'es encore en vie. Tire tes conclusions, imbécile. »_

Le fifre baissa la tête. Dans un sens, son maître venait de lui avouer qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Nnoitra se pencha pour ramasser l'éclat de verre, et se plaça face au miroir. Il serra le fragment de toutes ses forces, pour déformer à peine sa peau.

_« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté de me les couper ? _Soupira Nnoitra, en désignant ses cheveux.

_- Depuis que Nelliel-Sama est partie..._

_- J'ai regretté de lui avoir fait subir ça. Enfin... Non, je ne regrette pas cette garce. C'est de pas avoir réussit à la liquider seul._

_- Elle avait un meilleur grade que vous deux réunis, Nnoitra-Sama. C'est un exploit d'avoir réussit._

_- C'est elle qui me coupait les cheveux. Puis ça a été toi. J'ai voulu dire adieu à mon passé, en changeant d'apparence. »_

Tesla ravala sa salive en voyant l'éclat de verre se rapprocher de sa gorge. Nnoitra le tourna contre son propre visage. Même s'il se l'enfonçait dans l'œil, il ne crèverait même pas, tant son hierro était puissant. La fraccion n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir.

_« Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'est écoulé... Ils faisaient partie de moi. Peu importe ce que disait ces foutus déchets, et cet enfoiré de Grantz._

_- Je n'ai jamais apprécié ses critiques._

_- Il disait que je virais bonne femme. Mais c'était moi. Ce que j'étais. »_

Nnoitra enroula ses cheveux autour de sa main, et les tira le plus loin possible. L'esprit de Tesla commençait à s'éclairer.

_« On est des Espadas. Pas des glands d'arrancars. Et toi, t'es ma fraccion._

_- Je... _Tesla se ravisa en voyant l'autre main de Nnoitra presser l'éclat de verre contre ses cheveux. _Je ne comprend pas._

_- Les fraccions font partie de l'Espada. Ils font partie de leur maître. Quoi qu'ils en pense. »_

Tesla étouffa un petit cris. D'un geste ample, Nnoitra avait tranché net une longue coulée couleur corbeau. Les mèches s'effondrèrent au sol, aux pieds des deux hommes. L'oeil du fifre brilla un instant, et il regarda à nouveau son maître.

_« Ils font partie de moi, comme toi. Mais eux, ils repousseront. »_

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir fait un grand retour en arrière. Coupés courts ainsi, il ressemblait au Nnoitra de leur première rencontre. De l'époque où il avait encore une légère appréhension. Le jour où il avait hésité une fraction de seconde à le rejoindre.

_« T'as ta réponse ?_

_- Oui, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Tu vas nettoyer ça. Et me préparer un repas. »_

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois que Nnoitra lui donnait ce genre de leçon. Tesla regarda son maître quitter la pièce, et comme à son habitude, avait obéit aux ordres.

Nnoitra s'était assit sur le bord de son lit, et avait abaissé son immense capuche. Tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était dormir. Sa fraccion lui avait apporté de quoi satisfaire ses entrailles, et avait allumé une minuscule lampe de papier.

_« C'est quoi ces conneries ? _Gronda l'Espada, en remarquant la petite intention. _C'est humain, ça ?_

_- Oui... Un hollow a ravagé certaines côtes. Ils en allument par millier, Nnoitra-Sama. Je l'ai fabriqué, la nuit où Jaggerjack... Et je l'ai laisser tomber._

_- Dégage ça de là. »_

Tesla baissa honteusement la tête une fois de plus, et d'un souffle, avait éteint la petite bougie. Il la glissa dans une poche de son uniforme.

_« Viens. J'aime pas quand t'es triste._

_- Je ne le suis pas, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Fais pas comme si. Même l'autre nabot l'a sentit. Il m'a adressé la parole pour ça. »_

Désobéir n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors, il décida de s'installer tout au bout du lit de son maître, les genoux sous son menton. Il allait le veiller ici, pour une fois. D'ailleurs, Tesla se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait ça. Nnoitra était capable de donner une bonne correction à n'importe quel intrus. Peut être qu'il avait peur d'un retour de son ennemie jurée, en pleine nuit ? Plusieurs, il s'était réveillé en sueur. Il voyait cette garce rire à gorge déployée face à sa défaite.

_« Ça fait froid dans le dos quand il parle. Et il me fait chier plus qu'autre chose._

_- J'en suis désolé. Dormez, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- Imbécile. Je t'ai dit de venir. »_

Quand Nnoitra était décidé à obtenir quelque chose, il l'avait, par tous les moyens. Ses immenses jambes atteignaient le bout du lit, et il n'hésita pas à donner un coup de botte à son subordonné pour qu'il se dépêche un peu.

_« Retire les, _ordonna froidement le numéro cinq. _Je veux dormir. »_

Tesla hocha la tête. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il retira les chaussures, presque aussi hautes que ses propres jambes. La peau qu'elle cachait était blanche, presque glacée. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus, et retira l'autre, avant de s'avancer vers la tête du lit.

_« Ça aussi, je n'en veux plus. »_

Nnoitra avait tendu sa main, pour que sa fraccion retire les lourds bracelets d'or qui décoraient ses poignets. Il s'exécuta, sans poser de question. Enfin, il s'allongea, tout au bord du lit, pour être sûr de ne pas gêner son supérieur dans son sommeil. Tesla ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de gagner très vite le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Szayel s'appuya péniblement sur le coin d'une armoire renversée. On aurait dit qu'une nuée ardente s'était infiltrée dans ses laboratoires. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Jaggerjack l'observait, les bras croisés, dans une fissure béante de son mur. Devant lui, un colosse au bras droit enflammé. Il s'apprêta à frapper, quand une autre fraccion l'en empêcha.

_« Tu vas le tuer, imbécile. »_

Grimmjow s'avança, son sourire carnassier dévoilé. Son masque Hollow s'était entrouvert, laissant voir la peau de sa joue.

_« Ton contrat, tu peux te le foutre ou je pense !_

_- Allons, allons,_ bégaya Szayel. _Ce n'est pas pour une malheureuse... Erreur de ma part que nous allons nous disputer ?_

_- Déchet... C'est ça, que t'aime bien utiliser pour traiter ton frère ? Libère le. Tu m'auras pas cette fois. »_

Avec prudence, le scientifique recula vers la table qui abritait Il Forte. Sa peau avait était brûlée au niveau de son torse, mais il arborait à nouveau ce sourire qui l'agaçait tant. Szayel l'aida à se relever. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pas correctement, et cela signifiait que le rose allait devoir s'approcher pour rendre le captif.

_« Ecoute moi._ Szayel s'était mit à chuchoter._ Ce que je t'ai implanté... Ne te tuera pas._

_- Va te faire..._

_- T'es pas en position de négocier._

_- Je pense que si. »_

Il Forte s'appuya sur l'avant bras de son maître, et sa tête alla se poser sur son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses jambes l'avaient lâché.

_« Shawlong. Va chercher D-Roy. Eduardo. Hakim. Occupez vous bien de cette pièce. »_

Les ordres étaient clairs. Jaggerjack tenait sa fraccion à moitié inconsciente à bouts de bras, et le numéro onze faisait de même avec son inférieur. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'éloigner d'une dizaine de mètres, qu'un souffle chaud caressa leur peau.

_« On va encore avoir des emmerdes_, souffla la fraccion.

_- Une expérience qui foire, ça arrive ? »_

Les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas, avant d'être rejoins par les deux derniers membres de l'équipe. Ils arboraient tous deux une mine satisfaite, ainsi qu'une légère odeur de brûlé.

Grimmjow déposa son fardeau dans son propre lit. D-Roy avait été placé dans un divan, dans la même pièce. Ses lèvres s'agitaient faiblement, vestiges nerveux sans doute. Vu ce que Szayel avait injecté, il en avait pour quelques jours de coma. Il Forte dormait enfin, épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des êtres à l'apparence animale. C'était son rôle, protéger un clan. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Pour rien au monde, il aurait changé le moindre membre de ceux qu'il considérait comme des êtres de sa famille. La panthère replia les draps sur le ventre du numéro quinze. Il avait toujours était différent. Il l'avait défié, plus d'une fois, et il avait toujours perdu. Le corps du blond était strié irrémédiablement par les coups de griffes qu'il recevait durant les entraînements.

_« Il crèvera. Pas d'ma main. Mais il payera. _»

Jaggerjack s'était allongé aux côté d'Il Forte, et l'avait enlacé avec force, dans l'espoir de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Doucement, la fraccion pivota pour faire face à son supérieur, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

.

* * *

.

Tesla n'osait plus respirer. Nnoitra venait d'attraper son poignet, pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Il n'avait pas refusé l'invitation, mais il n'avait pas osé le regarder droit dans l'oeil depuis l'accident de la salle d'eau. Les cheveux avaient été coupés à la naissance de sa mâchoire, et, discrètement, le fifre en avait gardé une mèche dans une poche de son uniforme.

_« Redemande le._

_- Est ce que vous appartiens, Nnoitra-Sama ?_

_- Tu as ta réponse ? »_

Les immenses bras de L'Espada s'étaient glissés dans le dos de Tesla. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi ? Si il y a bien quelque chose qui dégoûte Nnoitra, c'est bien toute forme de tendresse ! L'esprit de la fraccion allait à toute vitesse. Le choc d'avoir faillit le perdre ? La retombée du stress ? Non. Il était parfaitement maître de ses émotions.

_« Je suis à vous. Corps et âme. »_

Tesla en avait assez de lutter contre ce qui le rongeait depuis leur première rencontre. Il laissa les doigts longs et fins réduire en lambeaux sa veste, et griffer sans retenue sa peau. En quelques instants, il s'était retrouvé à la merci de son maître, sans essayer d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'une seule de ses étreintes pouvait le déchirer en deux. Qu'une seule de ses morsures pouvait lui arracher une épaule. Tous ces risques, le fifre avait décidé de les accepter dès le début.

Le tatouage gravé sur sa langue semblait froid, et quand elle passa sur sa nuque, Tesla eut du mal à réprimer un frisson. Brusquement, Nnoitra avait attrapé son inférieur par les hanches, pour le placer sur son ventre. Il resta un long moment à observer son dos, et à le parcourir du bout des doigts.

_« Il t'a touché ici aussi ?_ Nnoitra avait désigné les deux omoplates.

_- Oui, Nnoitra-Sama. _Tesla grimaça en sentant un ongle former une petite croix. _Je n'ai pas pu..._

_- Silence. »_

Nnoitra s'était un peu abaissé. Ses immenses jambes ne semblaient pas le déranger dans son inspection. Ses mains pressèrent les lobes tendres des fesses de Tesla. Le même geste que Szayel avait osé faire sous son nez.

_« Sais tu ce que je vais faire ?_

_- Ne... _Tesla soupira. Il avait attendu ce moment. Mais maintenant qu'il se présentait, il en avait peur. _Oui. Je le sais._

_- Tu saurais me le refuser ?_ Le ton était cruel, et froid.

_- Oui. J'en serais capable. Mais je ne vais pas... »_

Nnoitra ne l'écoutait plus. Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Les muscles courraient sous la peau, normaux et ronds. Ceux de l'Espada étaient trop longs et fins. Sa peau était plus doré que la sienne. Ses mains et ses avants bras plus masculins. Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Avec un peu trop de force, il pressa ses lèvres contre les cuisses de Tesla. Elles se resserrèrent, comme par instinct. Cette chair frissonnante lui rappela ses longues heures de chasse.

_« Quand il t'a touché..._

_- Je n'ai rien ressenti pour lui, Nnoitra-Sama._

_- J'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. Je deviens taré... »_

Nnoitra pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de Tesla, en évitant soigneusement de lui arracher le moindre morceau de peau. Des années qu'ils se voyaient, sans vraiment se connaître. Le fifre se replaça sur son dos, pour mieux contempler celui qui lui faisait face. Il attrapa avec détermination le visage de son supérieur, pour l'amener contre ses propres lèvres.

_« Sama..._

_- Arrête avec ce surnom à la con,_ gronda Nnoitra. _Ça compte plus, maintenant. »_

L'Espada s'était penché sur Tesla pour s'emparer de sa bouche désormais offerte. Leur différence de taille lui empêchait d'approfondir ce baiser. Le premier qu'on lui avait offert, aussi loin que sa mémoire d'ancien humain remontait. Ses mains maintenaient poignets et torse, bien qu'il savait très bien que la fraccion ne risquait pas de s'échapper. Nnoitra laissa les mains se glisser contre ses muscles pectoraux, afin de retirer l'uniforme de l'armée d'Aizen. Se sentir détaillé le mettait mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, il se plaqua contre le corps chaud de son inférieur.

_« Vous êtes beau... La guerre est proche, je n'aurais peut être plus cette occasion._

_- C'est faux..._

_- Je le sais. Je vais être un des premiers à mourir. Je veux disparaître en vous voyant. En sachant qui vous étiez vraiment. »_

Nnoitra sembla désarçonné. Comment pouvait il ressentir tout cela, sans jamais en dire un mot ? Le numéro cinq s'était installé en tailleur, et avait fait asseoir Tesla sur ses genoux. La nudité ne le gênait plus.

Le corps du cinquantième arrancar se cambra avec une sensualité rare. Il lui appartenait. Enfin. Dans ses bras, il se sentait petit. Faible, mais en sécurité. La bouche de Nnoitra laissa une traînée de baisers sur le front de Tesla. Les cuisses qui enserraient sa taille le faisait gémir de plaisir. Mais il faisait tout pour contrôler sa force. C'était à la fraccion de gérer tous les mouvements. De jouer avec ses genoux pour ne pas s'empaler trop profondément. Les minutes lui faisait l'illusion de n'être que des secondes.

_« Tesla. Fais moi confiance, _ordonna Nnoitra, son œil mis clos. »

Il se contenta de suivre le mouvement imposé par son maître. Désormais, Nnoitra pesait de tout son poids contre le corps brûlant de Tesla. De toutes ses forces, l'Espada se contrôlait pour ne pas forcer les dernières chairs vierges. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras et de ses mains pour mieux se concentrer.

_« Je suis... Plus fort que vous ne le pensez. »_

Cette phrase avait fait sourire Nnoitra. La dernière fois, il avait battu Tesla en libérant son zanpakuto. En sentant ses hanches se presser contre lui, il enterra ses dernières réticences. Le numéro cinquante ouvrit la bouche dans un cris silencieux quand son maître le posséda enfin en entier.

.

* * *

.

Nnoitra s'était assoupi après de longues heures à se regarder, à attendre une étincelle dans le regard de l'autre pour recommencer inlassablement leur ballet nocturne. Chacun s'était imprégné des formes de l'autre. Tesla, comme à son habitude, avait recouvert les jambes de son maître à l'aide d'une couverture. Il osa même se plaquer contre son dos, et lui murmurer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

.

* * *

.

_« DEGAGE ! IMBECILE ! »_

Le visage de Nnoitra s'était totalement déformé. Une haine sans nom avait engloutit son cœur. Kenpachi lui faisait face, son Zanpakuto rouillé à la main. Son heure était proche, il le savait. Sa fraccion avait eut raison. La guerre était tout aussi proche. Et il avait été un des premiers à mourir. Mais il l'avait fait pour offrir quelques secondes de vie à son maître. Comme il l'avait souhaité, quand son corps se disloqua en deux parties distinctes, les dernières images qu'il se remémora étaient celles de leurs étreintes. Quand son corps toucha le sol, presque sans vie, et qu'il regagna forme humaine il savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais se relever. Il allait pouvoir lui dire. Enfin. Désormais que tout était perdu. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

_« Je vous aime... Depuis toujours. »_

* * *

_Vous avez apprécié ? Une suggestion à me faire ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.  
_


End file.
